Secrets
by Kimiko06
Summary: HPXDM ¤Trilogie¤ ¤Première partie¤ Hermione... Je peux te dire un secret ? ¤Deuxième partie¤ Harry ? Tu es une... fille ! ¤Troisième partie¤ Estce que tu m'aimes ?
1. Première partie

_Saga de Harry Potter_

_Auteur : Kimiko06_

_Genre : HPxDM, HGxRW, romance, secrets, spoiler du tome 5, trilogie…_

_E-mail : kimiko06wanadoo.fr _

_Notes : Une idée complètement farfelue qui m'est passée par la tête._

Première partie **Secrets**

****

Harry était nonchalamment assis sur une des fenêtres de la tour d'astronomie, rêveur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se demandait si tout dire à Hermione était un bon choix, ou si ne rien dévoiler s'avérait être mieux. Malgré son secret si perturbant, il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, une envie irrésistible le prenait : il voulait crier dans tout Poudlard qui il était vraiment, ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps, et avouer… Avouer quelque chose qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter lui-même, mais qui, à présent, n'avait plus trop d'importance…

Il avait trop de secrets. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout garder pour soi était si difficile. A chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien et en qui il avait une confiance absolue, il avait envie de tout déballer. D'un coup… Sans s'arrêter… Sans prendre une seconde pour réfléchir aux conséquences, aux remords qu'il pourrait ressentir ensuite… Mais une peur sans nom lui tenaillait les entrailles. Il ne comprenait pas… Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile que ça de révéler un secret.

Une belle lune, pleine, rayonnante de lumière aussi blanche qu'une neige récente, se profilait à l'horizon. Elle envoyait ses éclats sur tout Poudlard, essayant par son peu de clarté d'illuminer le fabuleux château magique et ses alentours. Une vaste pelouse, aussi verte qu'une émeraude aux reflets envoûtants, s'étendait à l'ombre du château. La forêt interdite restait obscure malgré les brèves tentatives de la majestueuse lune.

Harry, dont les jambes étaient maintenant repliées contre son torse, observait la noirceur de cette belle nuit étoilée. Demain… Oui, il avouerait à Hermione… Tout… Sans omettre un seul détail aussi infime soit-il.

Les Gryffondor avaient cours commun avec les Serpentard en potion. D'ailleurs, depuis leur entrée dans la classe, tout allait de travers.

-Je vous ai déjà répété pour la énième fois Londubat, que les oreilles grillées de chauve-souris doivent être mises à la fin de la potion, et pas en même temps que la bave de veracrasse ! Vous voulez faire sauter Poudlard, ou quoi ?

Les Serpentard, à cette dernière remarque, hurlèrent de rire.

-Enlevez donc ces oreilles de votre chaudron Londubat, et si vous recommencez, vous aurez un zéro.

Neville essaya vainement de retirer les ingrédients nommés de son chaudron, mais la texture verdâtre aux tintes noires était si collante qu'il lui était impossible d'enlever le moindre bout d'oreille sans attirer avec elle tout le contenu du chaudron.

-Et vous me nettoierez tout ça, continua le professeur Rogue d'un ton méprisable en désignant le liquide collant qui commençait à se répandre autour de son grand récipient.

-Oui professeur, répondit Neville timidement.

Alors qu'il tirait, tirait, et tirait encore pour enlever les oreilles de chauve-souris qui commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs, le chaudron décolla du sol et atterrit sur la magnifique robe du professeur Rogue. Le récipient roula sur lui-même un moment avant d'heurter le chaudron de Draco Malfoy qui se renversa sur Pansy Parkinson. Le liquide bleu gicla sur la jeune fille qui se retrouva bleu indigo de la tête aux pieds. Tandis que le professeur Rogue tirait inlassablement sur le contenu collant du chaudron de Neville, la classe restait silencieuse devant les dégâts que ce pauvre Neville avait pu faire.

-Monsieur Londubat !!!!! hurla presque le professeur Rogue, rouge d'une colère mal contenue. Vous me ferez l'honneur de nettoyer toute la salle en plus de deux heures de colle !! Et cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor !!!! Et sortez tous d'ici immédiatement !!!   

Les élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires le plus vite qu'ils le purent, et détalèrent rapidement. Avant de passer par la porte en courant, Harry, Ron et Hermione purent entendre ces quelques mots : "Non mais quel crétin celui-là ! Une vraie plaie !! Au lieu de faire une potion de multiplication, il nous invente une glue infâme !!! Qui colle bien en plus !!!"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et aperçut le professeur batailler avec sa robe et la masse verte qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise. Le Gryffondor retint un sourire et sortit à la suite de son amie.

Dans les couloirs, tous ceux qui croisaient Pansy Parkinson étaient pris d'un fou rire incontrôlé. Harry crut même apercevoir un micro sourire fleurir sur les lèvres roses de Draco Malfoy.

Alors que Ron et toute une troupe de cinquième année félicitaient Neville d'avoir réussi à faire sortir de ses gonds Rogue, Hermione secouait la tête négativement, un air affligé sur son visage.

-Vous vous rendez compte que ça aurait pu causer le renvoi de Neville ?

Mais personne ne l'écoutait, ou alors un "mais non Hermione !" retentissait de temps à autre.

-Le professeur Rogue va être fou de rage après ça, continuait la jeune fille sans se lasser. Il ne va jamais pardonner à Neville !! Il va encore plus mépriser les Gryffondor !!

-Mais nom d'un chien Hermione ! coupa Ron. Il n'a rien fait de tel et arrête de nous bassiner toujours la même chose ! Pour une fois que quelque chose de marrant nous arrive sans que Fred ou George y soient pour quelque chose !!

Mais Hermione continuait en répétant à qui voulait l'entendre que les autres Gryffondor ne savaient pas différencier l'important à l'insignifiant.

-Et toi, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ce dernier se retourna vers son amie.

-Je pense que c'était quand même marrant à voir, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

Hermione hocha la tête, satisfaite de la réponse de son ami. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait autre chose en tête.

Harry arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard sans but. Son esprit était ailleurs. Constamment, ses pensées dérivaient sur ce qu'il lui importait le plus. A un tournant, il put apercevoir Peeves embêter des élèves de première année en leur lançant toutes sortes d'objets. Il continua son chemin, vagabondant dans les couloirs, rêveur. Depuis quelque temps tous les soirs se répétait la même scène. Il errait dans les dédalles, ne voyant pas où il se dirigeait et quelquefois, seulement quelquefois, il se rendait compte qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher depuis un moment déjà. Quand ce n'était pas le cas, il passait sa nuit entière dans la tour d'astronomie à contempler les étoiles. Elles étaient si pures, si belles, si… uniques. Leur éclat pouvait être à couper le souffle pour les personnes passionnées de beauté. Il pouvait être insignifiant pour celles qui n'apercevaient pas les seules choses vraies. Quelquefois aussi, Harry empoignait un télescope et observait le ciel pendant des heures et des heures. Souvent, il repensait à ses lunettes d'autrefois qu'il avait abandonné sous le conseil d'Hermione. Cette dernière le lui avait recommandé alors qu'il avait pour la énième fois, casser ses lunettes à un entraînement de Quidditch qui s'était passé assez mal. Pour cela, elle lui avait jeté un sort pour que sa vue se corrige toute seule. Depuis, ses lunettes restaient dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

-Tiens, tiens… Potter…

Harry se retourna au son de la voix de Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, répondit le blond.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Regarde autour de toi.

Ce dernier lança un regard circulaire à ce qui l'entourait. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-A toi de me le dire, Potter !

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Il était totalement plongé dans ses pensées.

-Allô, Potter ? Tu rêves ou quoi ?

Malfoy tourna autour de son ennemi juré. Voyant que cela ne faisait pas réagir Harry, il lui pinça la base de la nuque bien fort.

-Mais aïeuh !!

Malfoy eut un bref sourire moqueur.

-Et bien, Potter… On est perdu dans ses pensées ? Tu pensais à quoi au fait ?

Harry, sans un mot, tourna les talons et sortit des cachots, la tête pleine de questions. Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment il était arrivé à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Et surtout, toutes ces questions qu'il s'était posé en voyant le Serpentard. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. En fait, c'était depuis le cours de potion qui s'était déroulé le matin. Au moment où Draco était apparu dans son champs de vision, il avait tout oublié. Il voyait seulement ses beaux cheveux blond platine, ses beaux yeux gris acier, sa jolie silhouette. Depuis un moment déjà, il s'était rendu compte. Oui, il s'était rendu compte que Draco Malfoy ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Le lendemain il avait un entraînement de Quidditch. Il espérait que tout cela lui vide l'esprit pendant quelque temps. Le temps d'arrêter de penser  à tout ça…

Il retourna dans les couloirs de Poudlard en faisant bien attention où il se dirigeait cette fois, et rencontra Ron.

-Ah Harry ! Je te cherchais depuis tout à l'heure ! Mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ?

Harry se frotta la nuque distraitement. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses.

-J'étais… J'étais…

-Vas-y tu vas y arriver, l'encouragea Ron, moqueur.

-Arrête Ron. J'étais… au terrain de Quidditch.

-J'en viens Harry. Et tu n'y étais pas. Alors ?

-Et bien, on a dû se rater.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu mens ? demanda Ron, suspicieux.

-Je ne mens pas, répliqua Harry.

-Tu sais que je te considère comme mon meilleur ami, Harry.

-Oui, je sais.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu mens ?

-Mais je te dis que…

-Ah Potter ! lança Malfoy.

Il venait de sortir d'un couloir qui se situait derrière Harry.

-Comme on se retrouve !

Ron lança un regard étonné à Harry. Il répondit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Malfoy ?

Le blond lui fit un sourire goguenard :

-Je ne te veux rien, Weasley. Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde non plus !

Ron ne trouva rien à redire.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malfoy ? demanda cette fois Harry.

Draco le toisa un moment du regard. Ses yeux étaient si gris à cet instant même, que Harry s'y noya. Ses yeux lui rappelaient cette fois où Dudley, la tante Pétunia, l'oncle Vernon et lui-même étaient partis à la pêche pendant les dernières vacances d'été. Bien sûr, lui avait passé son temps à contempler la mer, assis dans un coin du beau bateau de pêche pendant que Dudley essayait vainement d'attraper de ses grosses mains grasses ne serait-ce qu'un maigre morceau de poisson déchiqueté. Mais, malgré la mort certaine du demi poisson, ce dernier échappait toujours au doigts proéminents du gros Dudley. Il glissait sans cesse entre ses doigts mouillés et replongeait dans les vagues de la mer. Harry avait été étonné de l'intelligence de Dudley ce jour-là : il avait compris que sa canne à pêche ne servirait à rien pour attraper le poisson puisque ce dernier ne pouvait plus mordre à l'hameçon, même s'il avait mis une bonne dizaines de minutes.

 Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait frappé Harry cette journée-là. Le soir, alors qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer chez eux, les prémices d'une tempête avaient pointé leur nez. Le vent commençait à souffler et les vagues de la mer à se déchaîner. L'océan n'avait plus cette si jolie couleur émeraude, le gris avait pris sa place. Un gris clair, menaçant, agressif… Comme les beaux yeux de Draco Malfoy.

-Je ne te veux rien non plus Potter. Que voudrais-je d'un gamin orphelin, qui a une horrible cicatrice sur le front, et qui plus est a pour amis une Sang-de-Bourbe et un quasi sans-abris. Non mais qui voudrait quelque chose qui vient de toi ?

-Malfoy, ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, répliqua, cinglant, Ron. Et fiche le camp d'ici. Tu ne vois pas que tu nous pompes l'air ?

Étrangement, Malfoy ne répondit rien. Il sourit machiavéliquement à Harry, et partit sans un mot, sans une simple remarque.

-Harry, commença Ron.

-Oui ?

-Ce gars est le mec le plus bête que j'ai jamais vu.

 Curieusement, Harry ne chercha pas à enfoncer Malfoy un peu plus.

-Tu allais où ? demanda le rouquin.

-Aux toilettes, répondit le brun.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes. Peeves en sortait justement, mais heureusement pour les deux garçons, le fantôme ne les aperçut pas, trop occupé avec un morceau de fer entre les mains qui ressemblaient étrangement à un loquet. Au moment où Harry allait rentrer dans les cabinets, Ron s'écria :

-Harry !! C'est les toilettes des filles, là !

-Et alors ?

Ron ne dit rien. Harry se rendit compte de son erreur.

-Ah ! Euh… Oui ! Je me suis trompé, reprit le jeune garçon. Allez viens, je suis pressé !

Le lendemain.

-Hermione !

La jeune interpellée se retourna. Elle sortait de la salle commune.

-Ah ! Harry ! Justement, je te cherchais ! Sais-tu que le devoir du professeur Mc Gonagall que l'on devait rendre dans deux semaines doit être finalement remis dans cinq jours ?! Tu sais, celui sur les trois caractéristiques de la métamorphose d'un écureuil en…

-Hermione ! coupa Harry d'une voix étrangement aigu.

-Oui ?

Le Gryffondor soupira.

-Bon, non, rien !

-Mais oui, vas-y ! le pressa Hermione. Dis-moi tous tes secrets ! ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse.

-Comment sais-tu que… bafouilla Harry.

-Que tu as des secrets ? Mais voyons, Harry… Tout le monde en a ! Et puis, si tu veux mon avis, ton plus grand secret n'en est plus vraiment un.

-Ah bon ? fit Harry, inquiet et étonné à la fois.

-Bien sûr !

-Comment vous…

-Ta manière d'être, le coupa Hermione. Ton comportement bizarre… C'est surtout ta bouche et tes yeux qui te trahissent.

-Ah bon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mes yeux ? Et ma bouche ?

-Et bien… Tes yeux changent instantanément. On a l'impression que des étoiles s'allument et brillent de mille feux. Quant à ta bouche, elle s'entrouvre à chaque fois que tu la vois.

-Que je vois qui ?

-Cho, pardi !

-C'est sûr, elle a de si beaux cheveux !

Hermione le regarda un instant.

-Ce sont ses cheveux qui t'ont séduit ?

-Séduit ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu… N'es pas amoureux de Cho, Harry ?

-Attends attends, dit Harry.

Il respira un grand coup.

-Je croyais que tout le monde était au courant de mon secret…

-Oui. Tout le monde sait que tu es amoureux de Cho. Et puis, tu es sorti avec elle en cinquième année, non ?

Harry soupira. Lui qui croyait que tout Poudlard était au courant de son secret le plus grand… Il était… soulagé.

-Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te confier.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est plutôt important. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que c'est à toi que je le dis. Je sais très bien que si je révélais tout à Ron, il ne pourrait pas tenir sa langue. Alors que toi, tu sais différencier l'important au futile. Lui est trop bavard et trop indiscret.

-Ah ça, oui !

-Et bien voilà… Je… Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire.

Hermione le prit par le bras et l'emmena à la bibliothèque.

-On y sera plus tranquille, avait-elle prétexté.

Ils s'assirent à une table, essayant d'être le plus éloignés possible des autres. Hermione posa ses coudes sur le bureau.

-Je t'écoute Harry.

-Et bien voilà… Je…

Il ne savait pas comment le lui avouer, s'il devait tourner autour du pot pour qu'elle ait des doutes et lui faire comprendre en douceur, ou le lui dire franchement, risquant de la choquer pendant un moment.

-Prends ton temps, Harry.

C'était décidé, il allait lui dire directement, quitte à lui provoquer une crise cardiaque.

-Je… Suis…

Alors que Harry n'achevait pas sa phrase, Hermione le regardait intensément.

-Oui ? risqua-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois, dit-il à toute vitesse.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre.

-Je suis une fille.

Le cerveau de la Gryffondor ralentit. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

-… Hein ?

-Je suis comme toi… Une fille…

Mais la pauvre Hermione ne comprit pas pour autant. Elle se repassait cette simple phrase dans sa tête, tel un disque rayé.

-Tu nous fais une crise d'identité ou quoi ? lança-t-elle soudainement.

Harry, malgré le fait que cette phrase l'ait blessé, répondit :

-Mais non, Hermione. Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû vous cacher ça alors que je vous connais depuis si longtemps… Mais… J'avais peur. Peur que vous me rejetiez, sachant que je n'étais pas ce que vous avez toujours cru.

-Harry… souffla Hermione. Je ne comprends pas. C'est une blague ? C'est bien du goût de Ron de faire un truc pareil ! Vous voulez me faire tourner en bourrique, c'est ça ? Et bien, c'est réussi ! Et en passant, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout !

-Ce n'est pas du tout une blague. Ron n'est même pas au courant de ça.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

-Ce matin, commença Harry.

-Oui ?

-J'avais un drôle de truc sur mon caleçon.

-Ton caleçon ? Tu viens de te trahir Harry !!

-Mais non ! Si je devais faire croire à tout le monde que j'étais un garçon, autant le faire jusqu'au bout !

-Bon Dieu Harry !! Je ne comprends rien !

Harry respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

-Bien. Donc, je vais d'abord essayer de te convaincre, et après je t'expliquerai tout, d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça, pas très convaincue.

-Voilà. Donc, hier…

-Tout à l'heure c'était ce matin, répliqua Hermione.

-Oui mais j'avais oublié un détail. Donc, hier, j'avais mal au ventre, là, expliqua-t-il (elle ?) en lui montrant un point précis sur son abdomen. Et ce matin, en me déshabillant pour aller à la douche, j'ai découvert un truc assez inhabituel sur mon caleçon. Une tache foncée…

Hermione était restée là, à écouter ce que son ami lui baratinait. Elle ne croyait pas un seul mot.

-Tu as fini ta comédie ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. C'est lourd à force Harry.

-Je peux te le prouver ! lança le jeune garçon (la jeune fille ?).

-Ah oui ? Et comment ?

-Je vais te montrer. Viens, on va dans les toilettes.

-Écoute Harry, si c'est une déclaration d'amour, j'ai franchement vu mieux. Et je suis avec Ron.

Hermione eut peur que cette réplique cinglante ne vexe son ami, mais elle trouvait aussi que toute cette mascarade devait se terminer.

-Mais ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour ! Tu croyais que je voulais t'emmener dans les toilettes pour faire quoi ?

Le jeune Gryffondor se sentit un peu idiote.

-Excuse-moi. Mais… C'est tellement irréel, improbable. En fait, c'est n'importe quoi !

-S'il te plaît Hermione ! Je veux juste te montrer dans les toilettes que je suis vraiment une fille !

-D'accord Harry. Mais je te préviens, si tout ça est une farce, tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te pardonne.

-Promis !

Au cours d'histoire de la magie, Hermione suçait distraitement sa plume. A son grand désarroi, et apparemment, à celui aussi de Harry, l'heure des cours avait sonné. Au moment où ils avaient franchi la porte de la bibliothèque, la grande horloge avait indiqué quatorze heures.

Elle était entre Ron et Harry.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois t'ennuyer en cours, 'mione, dit Ron en la dévorant des yeux.

Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je ne m'ennuie pas, décréta-t-elle. J'essaye de me remémorer mon cours d'arithmancie. J'ai un test tout à l'heure, et je compte bien le réussir.

Ron hocha la tête à ses paroles.

-Remémore-toi alors.

Harry, lui (elle ? bon je vais pas mettre tout le temps vous avez compris que c'est assez ambigu, du moins j'espère'), regardait la trotteuse de la petite horloge en bois de pin fixée sur le mur adjacent à celui de la porte. L'aiguille se déplaçait à une vitesse d'escargot.

-Et encore, un escargot se déplace plus vite, constata-t-il tout fort.

-Hein ? demanda Ron qui était occupé à essayer de faire des tresses avec les petites plumes de sa plume vainement.

-Non rien, répondit Harry. Je disais juste que le temps passe très lentement.

-Hn. Y a que Neville qui écoute. C'est bien la première fois d'ailleurs.

A la fin du cours qui, selon les élèves, avait duré une éternité, Harry et Hermione se rejoignirent discrètement dans les toilettes des filles.

-Bon, dit Hermione. J'espère que Ron ne va pas passer par là.

-Ron ne va jamais dans les toilettes des filles Hermione.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

Ils entrèrent dans une cabine et Harry ôta son pull.

-Tu as intérêt à ce que ça soit vrai, prévint Hermione.

Elle appréhendait le moment où le tee-shirt rejoindrait le pull. Elle avait bien vu une fois Ron torse nu, mais Harry était une toute autre personne. Il souleva, au grand damne d'Hermione, l'unique vêtement qui cachait à présent son torse. Ce que vit la jeune fille la laissa coite.

-Tu… Tu…

-Oui Hermione.

-C'est un sort, c'est ça ?

Un léger mais perceptible renflement était bien visible au niveau de la poitrine du… de la… Hermione ne savait plus trop.

-Tu connais un sort qui puisse faire ça Hermione ? demanda Harry.

-Je… Non… Mais il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore encore. Bon c'est bon tu peux baisser !

Pendant la conversation, Harry était restée le tee-shirt à l'air, à montrer sa faible poitrine.

-Bon. Admettons que ça soit vrai. Tu es une fille.

Harry acquiesça.

-Tu nous as toujours dit que tu étais un garçon.

-Je n'ai rien dit Hermione. C'est vous qui l'avez cru.

-Oui mais… Tu t'appelles Harry !

-Je sais. Et je ne comprends pas plus que toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'appelle Harry, pourquoi ma tante et mon oncle, sachant que je suis une fille, me traitent comme un garçon, Dumbledore aussi doit sûrement connaître ma véritable identité, Sirius aussi devait le savoir, mais tout le monde me traite comme un vulgaire garçon.

-C'est vrai que c'est assez étrange. Sirius aurait pu répondre à tes questions. Malheureusement…

Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspens. Cet événement, malgré le fait qu'il était âgé de plus d'un an, restait toujours ancré dans le cœur de tous, tel une plaie prête à se rouvrir. La jeune fille se racla doucement la gorge.

-Je disais, donc…

Une voix en dehors de la cabine retentit alors.

-Hermione, t'es l ?!

C'était Ginny. Hermione regarda Harry, pétrifiée.

-Euh… Oui je suis là Ginny !!

-Ron te cherche depuis plus d'un quart d'heure !! l'informa la rouquine. Il voudrait te parler en priv !!

-Ah ! Et… Bien… Tu lui dis que je le rejoins dans dix minutes devant le terrain de Quidditch, d'accord ?

-C'est d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es coincée dans les toilettes ?

-Non non !!!!

Pendant un moment, Harry eut peur que Ginny veuille attendre Hermione en dehors des toilettes ou encore pire, essaye d'entrer dans la cabine dont le loquet avait étrangement disparu.

-J'ai juste… Un… Euh… J'étudie mes leçons ! lança Hermione au hasard.

-Dans les cabinets ? demanda Ginny.

-Ou… Oui ! Il y a beaucoup plus de calme !!

Harry commençait à s'impatienter. Ginny pouvait être très gentille et douce, mais parfois, sans qu'elle ne le sache, elle causait de sérieux problèmes.

-Tu es sûre que ça va Herm' ?

-Je te dis que oui Ginny !! Va vite prévenir Ron que je le rejoins dans dix minutes !!

Les deux séquestrés entendirent Ginny ouvrir et refermer la porte derrière elle. Au moment où Hermione allait enfin les libérer de la cabine, la porte d'entrée des toilettes s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-Et tu crois qu'il va marcher ? disait une voix inconnue aux deux Gryffondor.

-Oui, répondit Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione et Harry retinrent leur souffle à cette réponse.

-Il va même plus que marcher, reprit la Serpentard.

-Tu es bien sûre de toi Pansy.

-Je suis une Serpentard, Maïka. Mais, revenons-en au fait. Draco ira avec moi au bal demain !!

A ces paroles, la poignée de la porte des toilettes où Hermione et Harry étaient enfermées s'actionna. Les deux Gryffondor s'appuyèrent de toute leur force contre la porte de bois.

Sentant que quelqu'un poussait derrière la porte, Pansy s'exclama :

-Qui est l ?!

-C'est bon Pansy, dit la dénommée Maïka. Tu as tous les autres cabinets, laisse la pauvre fille faire ses besoins !

-Je préfère ces toilettes l ! expliqua Pansy méchamment en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière son oreille droite.

-Ils sont tous pareils, voyons ! Et puis dépêche-toi on a pas toute la journée !

La Serpentard entra dans la cabine d'à côté. Au moment où elle fermait la porte, elle entendit des chuchotements venant des toilettes voisines.

-Chut Harry… soufflait une voix féminine. Elles risquent de nous entendre.

-Mais je te dis que tu me fais mal… J'ai la jambe coincée entre les toilettes et toi…

Pansy tendit l'oreille.

-Tais-toi…

-Mais… Aïeuh !

Harry et Hermione se turent instantanément au dernier mot d'Harry qui avait été plus crié que murmuré.

-Pansy ? Tout va bien ? demanda Maïka.

La Serpentard sortit de sa cabine.

-Potter !! lança-t-elle. Sors de l ! Je sais très bien que tu es là avec une fille !!

Maïka la regarda, étonnée. Elle regarda la porte que Pansy désignait, mais personne n'en sortit.

-Allez Potter ! Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée !!

Mais la porte restait obstinément fermée. Alors, Pansy la poussa violemment et s'appuya dessus de toutes ses forces. Elle s'ouvrit un peu, sous la pression, mais se referma automatiquement.

-Hermione, souffla Harry. Tu n'as pas un sort pour qu'elle tienne toute seule ?

Cette dernière allait répondre quand la porte disparut instantanément. Harry et Hermione manquèrent de s'étaler par terre.

-Coucou !! s'écria Pansy en agitant sa main droite en l'air. Alors… Tiens ! Granger la Sang de Bourbe ! Avec Potter !

Maïka tenait sa baguette dans sa main.

-Potte Potter ! lança-t-elle bêtement. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans les toilettes des filles ?

-Mais voyons Maïka ! s'exclama Parkinson. Ce n'est pas difficile à imaginer !! Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon et une fille peuvent bien faire dans des toilettes ensemble ?

-Ah ah ! s'écria Maïka. Et que fais-tu de Weasley, Granger ?

-Je ne sors pas avec Harry ! répondit Hermione. Et puis ne vous mêlez pas de nos affaires !

Elle prit Harry par le bras et la tira vers la sortie. Malheureusement pour ces deux là, à peine sorties des toilettes, Hermione rentra dans quelqu'un qui passait malencontreusement par là.

-Tiens tiens, Granger !! Et… Potter !

-Malfoy, souffla Hermione, lasse de devoir subir encore une fois une rencontre avec un Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rien, sourit le blond. Au fait Granger, y a quelqu'un qui a l'air de t'attendre depuis un bon moment devant le terrain de Quidditch. Le pauvre chéri est tremp !

-Ron ! s'exclama cette dernière en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

-Mon entraînement ! s'exclama cette fois Harry.

-Vous avez une bien courte mémoire, se moqua Malfoy.

A ce moment, Parkinson apparut avec Maïka derrière Harry et Hermione.

-Potter et Granger flirtaient dans les toilettes des filles, informa Pansy.

-Tais-toi face de bulldog ! lança Harry. Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Et à toi non plus sale fouine ! rajouta-t-il en regardant le blond le plus méchamment possible.

-Intéressant, souffla Malfoy. Granger trompe Weasley avec Potter.

-Raconte ce que tu veux Malfoy, murmura Harry. Mais tu le paieras très cher.

-Mais non, Ron ! Tout ça, c'est Malfoy et sa bande d'imbéciles qui ont lancé cette rumeur !

Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

-Ah oui ?! Et où est-ce que tu étais lors de notre rendez-vous ?! Hein ?! Pansy m'a dit que tu étais avec Harry dans les toilettes pour filles !!

-Pansy ? Depuis quand tu appelles cette… Ce bulldog comme ça ?!

-Elle, au moins, a eu le courage de tout me dire !! Pas comme certaine !

-Mais elle a fait ça pour briser notre couple, tout simplement !! Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'elle te rendrait service ?!! Je t'ai connu plus malin que ça Ronald Weasley !

Sur ce, Hermione tourna les talons s'en alla rejoindre Harry.

-Alors ? demanda celui-ci.

-Il n'y a rien à faire.

-Je suis désolée, Hermione. Si je ne t'avais pas révélé mon secret, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-Mais non Harry. Il faut laisser le temps faire, Ron comprendra.

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque pour parler plus tranquillement. Ils s'installèrent à une table.

-Hermione, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, mais j'ai encore cette étrange chose dans mon caleçon, murmura Harry.

-Quelle chose ? demanda Hermione doucement.

-Je ne sais pas trop. C'est foncé, on dirait du rouge.

-Oh mais Harry !! Tu as tes règles !! s'écria Hermione.

Harry baissa la tête alors que quelques têtes se tournaient vers eux.

-Euh… bafouilla Hermione. Tes règles de Quidditch ! Oui, tu les as, hein ?! Tu sais, celles que t'as données Angelina !

Madame Pince arriva à ce moment là.

-Miss Granger ! Une bibliothèque est censée être silencieuse ! Puis-je savoir le pourquoi de ce changement de ton ?

-Euh… Excusez-moi madame Pince. Je… Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir monter le ton.

-La prochaine fois, ça sera dehors.

La bibliothécaire retourna à ses occupations. Hermione fit bien attention à parler doucement.

-Donc… On en était o ?

-Tu disais que j'avais mes règles.

-Ah oui !

-J'aurai du m'en douter, souffla Harry.

Hermione sourit.

-Bref… Il y a une question que je me pose depuis un moment déjà. C'était quoi cette histoire avec Cho ?

-Ah oui… Et bien en fait… Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse d'elle. Au début, c'était seulement ses cheveux que j'admirais. Ils sont si beaux, ça fait longtemps que je les veux longs, les miens. Mais comme je suis censée être un garçon… Quand je suis sortie avec elle, en fait c'est elle qui m'a embrassée. J'ai décidé de la laisser tomber après puisque ce n'était pas elle que je convoitais. Seulement, j'ai du agir comme un garçon et faire semblant d'être amoureuse d'elle puisque apparemment, c'était l'impression que je donnais.

-Oui, je comprends, dit Hermione. Qui est-ce que tu convoites ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu vas très bien le prendre Hermione.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Qui est-ce ?

-Quelqu'un que tu détestes.

-Je déteste tous les Serpentard. Va droit au but.

-Je suis amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. 

-Tu es…

-Oui.

La jeune fille prit sa tête entre ses mains graciles.

-J'aurai tout vu, souffla Hermione.

_A suivre…_

_Kimiko : Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que ça mérite une review ou non ?_


	2. Deuxième partie

_Source : Saga de Harry Potter_

_Auteur : Kimiko_

_E-mail : kimiko06wanadoo.fr ou _

_Genre : HPxDM, HGxRW, romance, secrets, spoiler du tome 5, trilogie__…_

_Notes : Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir reviewé. J'ai été très touchée d'avoir autant de reviews : 19 quand même ! Alors, merci beaucoup !!-_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**Najika** : Tu trouves ma fic marrante ? Ah bon, et bien, merci ! Originale, je veux bien te croire, après tout, je n'en ai trouvé aucune autre avec ce thème là, mais on m'a prévenue qu'une personne était en train d'écrire sur le même thème. Ah oui, les fautes d'orthographe, je déteste ça moi aussi, alors évidemment, j'en fais le moins possible. Et bien, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !! A la prochaine j'espère !

**Kasate** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir !! A plus !

**Lisandra** : T'as mis ma fic dans tes favoris ?? Géniale !!!!lol Merci beaucoup pour tout : ta review, tes compliments et de m'avoir mis dans tes favoris !! Kiss'ou et à la prochaine j'espère !!

**Darky** : Merci- ça fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir des compliments pareils. Je suis toute émue. Oui, la voilà la suite !!

**Nahamy** : Et bien, voilà la suite et merci !!

**onarluca** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir !!!- Voilà la suite !!

**MyLino** : Salut Rynn !! Hey !! J'ai pas des idées tordues !!! ou alors, juste un peu !!! Oui la voilà la suite !! Merci et bisous !

**gaelle gryffondor** : Tu voulais dire "cool" ? Paske j'avais pas compris au début. Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine j'espère !!

**zaz** : Bah, t'inquiète pas pour les dortoirs et les vestiaires de Quidditch pour Harry !! "Elle" doit se débrouiller !!lol D'ailleurs, y a une petite explication dans la dernière partie !! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !!

**Saael'** : Bon, ben, j'espère que t'as bien reçu le mail que je t'ai envoyé et bonne chance pour ta prochaine fic !!

**Genevieve Black** : Merci beaucoup !!!! Ça fait vraiment très plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme ça ! Surprenant, hein ?lol Mais c'est dur d'écrire vu que je sais jamais si je dois mettre "elle" ou "il" quand je parle de Harry. Enfin, j'ai trouvé une solution.lol Merci encore une fois et à la prochaine j'espère !

**crazysnape** : Merci beaucoup !!!!!- Voilà la suite que tu attendais !

**zeynel** : Alors, pour savoir pourquoi Harry se faisait passer pour un garçon, c'est dans la dernière partie, ainsi que toutes tes questions !! Pour Malfoy, je pensais à faire quelque chose de plus dramatique, mais, impossible, je l'aime trop ainsi qu'Harry pour qu'il rejette comme une vieille chaussette Harry. Je te fais de gros bisous et merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé !! A la prochaine !!

**Clôtho** : Tiens Clôtho !! Quelle agréable surprise !! Et oui, j'écris des fics Harry Potter.lol J'ai commencé y a un an à peu près. Alors, t'aimes ma fic ? C'est gentil Et bien, merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, ainsi que tes compliments ! Bisous !!

**Kaorulabelle **: Salut ! 500 reviews ??Oo C'est quand même beaucoup !! J'ai en eu 19 et je suis déjà contente !! Enfin, merci infiniment quand même, ça fait énormément plaisir ce que tu viens de dire, là. Merci pour tout : compliments et review !! Bisous !!

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Kikoo ! C'est clair que de passer de garçon à fille, ça doit pas être facile. Elle découvre plein de nouvelles choses en fait. Ouais, heureusement que ses règles ne lui sont pas arrivées en plein cours !! T'imagines ? La pauvre !! lol C'est arrivé à une de mes amies… Tous les garçons se sont fichus d'elle ! Ça reste un slash sans en être un !lol "Chana" ? Je m'appelle comme toi mais moi ça s'écrit "Shana". Lol Bisous à toutes les deux et merci beaucoup !!

**Etoile du Soir** : Intéressant ? Très bien ?? Et bien, j'ai bien fait d'aller te dire de lire ma nouvelle fic. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments et d'obéir à mes ordres. (va lire ma fic !!! loool je sais, je sais, je suis irrécupérable, et malheureusement pour moi, tu n'arranges pas les choses sur ma santé mentale) Gros bisous à toi aussi !!!!

**Kisa le BBtigre** : Merci merci merci merci !!!!!! Si ça t'a mise de bonne humeur, je suis très contente pour toi !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tes compliments et… Tu veux la suite ?? lol La voilà !!! Kiss'ou !

**crystal yuy** : Oh ! Yuy ! T'es à fond dans GW, toi !! On est dans le même bateau !lol Surtout Heero… on a les mêmes convoitises, nan ? lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! A la prochaine j'espère !!! Bisous !!!!

Secrets

Deuxième partie

-Tu sais quoi ? dit Hermione.

-Non, répondit Harry.

-Tu vas draguer Malfoy.

-QUOI ???!!!!!!!!

-Oui, tu vas draguer Malfoy.

-Mais… Comment ?

-Au bal, répondit Hermione. Demain, y a un bal, tu te rappelles ?

-Ou… Oui, mais…

-Là, tu te déguiseras en fille. Enfin, non, puisque tu es déjà une fille.

-J'comprends pas Hermione.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit d'Harry.

-Voilà. Je vais chercher un sort dans un livre pour te faire pousser les cheveux. Tu te mettras en robe, tu te maquilleras. Bref, tu te comporteras comme une fille normale. Malfoy n'y verra que du feu. Tu sais danser ?

-Et bien, un peu. Seamus avait commencé à m'apprendre le rock en première, deuxième, troisième et quatrième année. Il m'a justement appris les pas des filles parce que je n'arrivais pas à faire ceux des hommes.

-C'est parfait ! Tu sais danser quoi d'autre ?

-C'est tout. Tu sais avec les Dursley, je n'ai rien appris. Je ne sais même pas lire une partition de musique. Je ne faisais aucune activité, donc aucun sport.

-D'accord. Je vais t'apprendre d'abord la valse. Je suppose que quelqu'un comme Malfoy sait danser, vu sa famille de riches. Après on passera au slow. Après tout, c'est surtout ça que tu devras danser avec Malfoy.

-Je ne comprends pas, Hermione, pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Tu n'as jamais aimé Malfoy !

Hermione soupira. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux bruns en place.

-Et bien, tu as l'air d'être sûre de toi, alors… Espérons juste que tu aies fait le bon choix.

Harry sourit.

-Et si on te cherchait un nom féminin pour la soirée ? proposa Hermione.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs acquiesça.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de… Anya ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-C'est pas beau.

-Bon. Euh… Eliane ?

-Tu trouves que ça me va, toi ?

-Non. Bon… Amélie ?

-Non.

-Joanne ?

-Non.

-Maya ?

-Non.

-Stéphanie ?

-Non.

-Mais tu n'aimes rien !! se fâcha Hermione.

-Tu ne trouves pas les bons prénoms, c'est tout, répliqua Harry.

-Sophie ?

-Non.

-Alexia ?

-Non.

-Ana ? Laetitia ? Laure ? Marine ? Lola ? Sylvia ? Virginie ? Emilie ? Aurélie ? Elorri ?

-Doucement !!!!

-Macha ?

-Vélique ? répliqua Harry, les yeux rieurs.

-C'est machiavélique, Harry et c'est pas marrant. Bon, je vais réussir à te trouver un nom. Que dis-tu de… Alice ?

-Non.

-Camille ?

-Non !!

-Fais des efforts ! Je suis à cours de noms, l !!

-Hn…

-Jordan ?

-… Mouais… En plus, c'est féminin et masculin.

-Va pour Jordan ! s'écria Hermione, soulagée. Alors, ma petite Jordan, qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme couleur ?

-Le rouge.

-M'aurait étonnée… Non, le bleu foncé fera plus ressortir tes yeux.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ma couleur préférée ?! demanda Harry, excédée.

-Oh ! Comme ça !! Donc, récapitulons : tu t'appelleras Jordan… Jordan comment ?

-Euh… Potier ?[1]

-Très marrant Harry !! Fais preuve d'un peu d'imagination !! se fâcha encore une fois Hermione.

-Jordan Mentikova.

-Si tu veux, capitula Hermione. Tu t'appelleras Jordan Mentikova, tu feras toujours partie de Gryffondor, tu seras en cinquième année, ça justifiera le pourquoi Malfoy ne t'aurait jamais remarquée, tu auras les cheveux…

-Jusqu'aux fesses !! s'écria Harry.

-Pourquoi jusqu'aux fesses ?

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir les mêmes cheveux que Cho !

Hermione soupira derechef.

-Les préparatifs vont être longs…

-Harry ! appela Ron.

Cette dernière se retourna.

-Tu as intérêt à ne pas aller avec Hermione au bal !!

Harry passa à côté de son ex-meilleur ami, indifférente à ses paroles insensées.

-Harry !!

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle était trop énervée à l'idée que Ron ait pu croire qu'elle sortait avec son ancienne petite amie. Elle se sentait trahie…

Ron s'interposa entre Harry et la sortie.

-Quoi, Ron !!

-Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle !!!

Harry croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

-Ah !! Ce n'était pas toi qui disais tout le temps de ne pas répondre à des stupidités ?!!!

Laissant Ron à sa surprise, Harry le doubla et sortit.

Elle rencontra Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

-Alors ?

-Il m'en veut toujours.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est têtu !! Au fait, il faut que je te montre la robe pour demain, et que je te l'arrange à ton goût, que j'essaye le sort pour les cheveux sur toi…

-C'est fini ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, je crois. Tu viens ?

Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres des filles. Quelques unes regardèrent Harry étrangement, se demandant pourquoi les escaliers n'empêchaient pas Harry de monter alors qu'il était censé être un garçon.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, prit sa baguette, un gros livre aux pages dorées, et s'assit sur le lit. Harry resta debout.

-Bien, dit Hermione.

Elle ouvrit le grimoire et tourna quelques pages.

-_Poucto wirta !_

Soudain, les cheveux de Harry se mirent à pousser. De longues mèches noires et bouclées commençaient déjà à cascader le long du dos de la jeune fille. Hermione agita sa baguette quand les beaux cheveux ébènes furent au niveau des fesses.

-Ouah !! lança Hermione. On dirait une vraie fille !!

-Je suis une vraie fille, répliqua Harry.

-Tu es méconnaissable ! continua Hermione.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain. Parvati et Lavande entrèrent.

-Ah Hermione !

Elles se tournèrent vers la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés.

-Bonjour ! Qui es-tu ?

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent. Elles sourirent.

-Elle s'appelle Jordan Mentikova, informa Hermione.

-Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Parvati et voici Lavande.

Lavande relookait depuis un moment déjà Harry.

-Comment ça se fait que tu portes un uniforme de garçon ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche.

-Euh… En fait… C'est… Harry m'a prêté ses habits parce que... Je me suis mouillée par accident.

Lavande hocha la tête.

-Mais… Tu aurais pu te sécher avec la magie, non ?

-Je suis très nulle en magie.

-Oui mais Harry ou Hermione aurait pu le faire.

Hermione décida que cette conversation devait rapidement se terminer.

-Bien !!!! Maintenant, essayons la robe !

Elle sortit d'un placard une jolie robe rouge foncée. Elle était longue, brillante, avec de jolies bretelles fines, le décolleté était vraiment léger.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une si jolie robe Hermione ! s'exclama Lavande en la lui prenant des mains. Dis, tu veux bien me la prêter pour demain ? Tu sais, le bal ?! S'il te plaît, elle est vraiment belle !!

Parvati l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Voyons Lavande ! Elle va sûrement la mettre pour demain. Je suis sûre que tu seras ravissante dedans Hermione ! Ron sera encore plus fou de toi !!

Apparemment, la rumeur comme quoi Hermione trompait Ron ne s'était encore pas trop ébruitée. C'était plutôt étrange.

-La robe n'est pas pour moi, mais pour Jordan.

-Je pense qu'en bleu foncé elle serait mieux, si c'est pour Jordan, fit remarquer Parvati.

-Ah ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !!! rappela Hermione à Harry.

-C'est bon ! fit Harry.

-Changeons la couleur, proposa Hermione.

A l'aide de Parvati et Lavande, Hermione trouva une formule très simple et la robe se retrouva d'une jolie couleur bleu nuit.

-Essaye la Jordan ! dit Lavande.

Harry ôta son uniforme dans la salle de bain, pour pas que les deux nouvelles arrivées ne voient qu'elle portait un charmant caleçon, et pas de soutien gorge.

Elle sortit de la salle d'eau, vêtue de la magnifique robe. Les filles s'exclamèrent de stupéfaction en voyant Harry arriver.

-Tu es trop belle !!! lança Lavande. Tu en feras craquer plus d'un !! Dis-moi, qui est-ce que tu vas essayer d'impressionner en t'habillant comme ça ?

Harry s'assit sur un des lits.

-Qui a dit que je voulais impressionner quelqu'un ?

Les autres filles sourirent.

-Avec un peu de maquillage et une jolie coiffure, tu seras parfaite ! décréta Parvati. Maintenant, excusez-nous, mais on doit nous aussi trouver notre robe de bal !! A tout à l'heure !!

Les deux amies sortirent joyeusement.

-Tu as fait sensation ! commenta Hermione en regardant Harry.

-Merci. Et toi, tu mets quoi demain ?

-Je ne vais pas au bal, répondit Hermione, les yeux baissés.

-Quoi ?!! Mais… Enfin, Hermione !!

-Avec qui veux-tu que j'y aille Harry ? Ron me fait la tête, et c'est un peu tard pour trouver un cavalier.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-On a qu'à tout expliquer à Ron !

-Non Harry ! Je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache. Tant pis pour moi… Demain, ça sera TA journée !! Je veux que tu t'amuses en tant que fille et que tu ne te préoccupes pas de moi. Je suis déjà allée au bal sans me cacher sous une fausse identité. A toi de le faire maintenant.

-Non Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi, c'est totalement ridicule !! Tu sais quoi ?! Je vais être ton cavalier en tant que Harry Potter et on oublie cette histoire de drague !

Hermione se leva de son lit en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, un air furieux sur son visage.

-Hors de question !! Demain tu seras Jordan Mentikova que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et si tu refuses, je dis à tout le monde que tu es une fille !

Harry se leva à son tour.

-Mais c'est du pur chantage !!!

Hermione sourit. Elle abaissa ses bras.

-Et oui !! Si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'irais. Rien que pour voir comment tu t'y prends. Bon, maintenant, je vais t'apprendre à danser la valse.

-Non, maintenant, on devrait aller en cours.

--------------------

-Non non et non !!!!!

Hermione lâcha Harry et d'un coup de baguette, éteignit la musique.

-Trois temps Harry !!! Un deux trois ! C'est pourtant pas compliqu !! Heureusement que ce n'est pas toi qui mènes. Bon, recommençons.

Elle agita sa baguette en l'air et une douce musique s'éleva. Hermione empoigna son amie et l'emmena au centre de la chambre. Elle posa sa main sur sa hanche et prit sa main. Lentement, la danse commença. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Harry écrase le pied de Hermione.

-Aïe !!!!

-Désolée, bafouilla Harry. Mais ce n'est pas assez rythmé.

-Tu veux dire que je ne te mène pas bien ? s'emporta Hermione.

-Mais non !! C'est la musique qui n'est pas assez rythmée.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça sera quand on passera au slow, souffla Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit de Seamus.

-Désolée Hermione, dit Harry en s'installant à côté de son amie. Si on passait au rock ? Pour me remettre un peu en mémoire les pas.

-Je ne sais pas danser ça, répondit Hermione. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Seamus, et pour la valse aussi tant qu'à faire, il sera un meilleur meneur que moi.

Harry sentit la vexation de son amie. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la câlina.

-Allez Hermione… Ne te vexe pas. C'est normal que tu n'arrives pas bien à mener, t'es une fille. Et je suis sûre que tu dan…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Et moi je te dis que c'est faux !!!!!!!

Ron et Seamus avaient fait leur entrée.

-Hermione ?! lança, surpris, Ron.

Il la vit dans les bras de Harry.

-Ah ! Je vois ! Encore et toujours dans les bras de Harry !!

Hermione se leva.

-Bon, et bien à la prochaine Harry ! Salut Seamus !

Elle passa à côté de Ron, indifférente.

-Au revoir Hermione ! lança Seamus, hésitant.

Ron jeta ses affaires sur son lit.

-Tu peux m'expliquer Harry ?

-T'expliquer quoi, Ron ?

-Ce que tu étais en train de faire avec Hermione !!

Harry se leva, énervée.

-Je ne faisais rien avec Hermione !! Et arrête de croire ces imbécillités ! T'es lourd !

Elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Après quelques secondes, le temps de digérer ce qui s'était passé, Ron s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je n'y comprends plus rien…

Seamus s'installa à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Tout va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr.

--------------------

-Hermione !! Attends !!!!

Hermione s'arrêta sous les appels incessants de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa Harry.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, mais à Ron, répondit Hermione. Il faut que j'y aille !

Elle s'en alla en courant. Harry décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour finir son devoir de potion.

Elle croisa plusieurs fois Ron, mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque et alla s'asseoir à une table libre. Elle sortit un parchemin et sa plume et parcoura les étagères. Plusieurs livres lui parurent apte à son devoir, mais aucun ne figurait dans la petite liste que lui avait remise Hermione. Un livre, un peu à l'écart des autres, attira son attention. Elle tendit la main pour l'attraper. Elle l'avait à peine empoigné que quelqu'un posa sa propre main sur la sienne.

Harry tourna la tête vers le gêneur.

-Malfoy, marmonna-t-elle.

-Potter, répondit-il de la même manière. J'allais justement prendre ce livre, rajouta-t-il en montrant du menton l'ouvrage qu'Harry avait commencé à prendre.

La jeune fille ressentit une étrange sensation. La main de Malfoy sur la sienne n'arrangeait pas sa situation.

-Potter, tu t'es décidé à lâcher ce livre, oui ou non ?[2]

Harry regarda sa main, puis Malfoy.

-Je le pourrais peut-être si tu enlevais ta main ?

Malfoy la toisa un moment. Délicatement il délia les doigts de Harry de la tranche du livre et prit possession de l'œuvre.

-C'était à toi d'enlever ta main, répondit Malfoy.

Harry ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Brutalement, elle reprit le bouquin des mains de Malfoy et tourna les talons.

-Potter ! appela le Serpentard. Ce livre m'appartient !!

Harry se retourna.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la bibliothèque s'il t'appartient vraiment ?

Malfoy reprit le livre des mains de son ennemi.

-Maintenant, il est à moi.

-Mais quel gamin, souffla Harry.

De plus, les cheveux blonds qui lui retombaient négligemment sur les yeux ne faisaient qu'accentuer son attitude gamine.

-Dis-moi, Potter. T'es-tu trouvé une jolie cavalière pour demain ? Ou vas-tu avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Après tout, elle a trompé Weasley pour quelqu'un comme toi. Son goût pour les hommes s'améliore on dirait.

Harry ne savait pas si elle devait prendre ça pour un compliment.

-Tu sais, Malfoy, moi au moins je ne m'abaisse pas à aller danser avec Parkinson.

Le jeune blond s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry.

-Mais qui t'a dit que j'allais avec Pansy ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Euh… Ben… Intuition féminine ? lança Harry, pas très convaincue.

Malfoy le regarda un instant sans comprendre.

-Féminine ?

Harry acquiesça. Malfoy le dévisagea… Puis éclata de rire. Harry se demanda un moment ce qui pouvait bien faire rire Malfoy.

-Uh ?

Le Serpentard se calma enfin.

-Potter, je crois réellement que tu es dérangé.

-Bof, ça m'a échappé, déclara Harry qui avait enfin compris. Hermione dit toujours ça.

-Crois-moi, tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter cette fille là.

-Et toi tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter Parkinson.

Draco sourit. Puis, il fronça les sourcils.

-Allons bon !!! Je conseille le grand Harry Potter !! J'ai autre chose à faire !

Il allait s'en aller quand Harry le retint par le bras.

-Malfoy, le livre s'il te plaît.

Ce dernier ne se retourna même pas et continua son chemin. Soudain, une des multiples bibliothèques tangua dangereusement.

-Malfoy attention !!!! s'exclama soudain Harry.

Une secousse plus forte que les autres fit tomber la bibliothèque. Draco eut juste le temps de se tourner vers elle pour l'entrevoir tomber avec tous ses livres. Tout se renversa avec fracas. Les lourds livres chutèrent avec brutalité sur le sol en bois et le meuble, de bois aussi, s'effondra dans un grand vacarme. Tous les élèves dans la bibliothèque se levèrent rapidement, surpris et apeurés. Madame Pince ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, prête à enguirlander celui qui avait osé faire du tapage dans SA bibliothèque.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?!!!! s'écria-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

Harry s'était précipitée depuis un moment déjà vers le lieu de l'effondrement. Au début, elle s'efforçait de soulever le lourd meuble avec sa maigre force, mais rapidement elle se rendit compte que la magie lui serait d'un meilleur secours.

-_Wingardium Leviosa !_

Le mobilier se souleva d'une lenteur extrême pour aller se poser à côté du lieu du drame. Un tas de livres entassés s'offrait maintenant à la vue de tous. Harry se précipita vers l'amas d'ouvrages et commença à les enlever un par un. Rapidement, tout le monde put apercevoir quelques mèches blondes, une main et la moitié d'un pied dépasser de cet amoncellement.

Madame Pince se dirigea vers Harry, déterminée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez monsieur Potter ?!!

Ce dernier se tourna vers la femme et lui cracha au visage :

-Vous ne voyez donc pas que cette put… que cette fichue bibliothèque est tombée sur Draco !!! Non mais aidez-moi à la fin !!!!!

La bibliothécaire ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

-Oui… Oui bien sûr !!!!!!

Elle se mit à la tache précipitamment suivie de plusieurs élèves. Rapidement, le corps de Malfoy devint presque entièrement visible.

-Appelez le directeur et l'infirmière !! ordonna madame Pince à deux élèves de Poufsouffle.

Harry, les larmes aux yeux, continuait de retirer un à un ces livres aussi gros que des encyclopédies. Draco devint enfin entièrement visible. Il était face contre terre et une de ses jambes avait une étrange position.

-Draco !!! Draco !!! s'écria Harry en le retournant précautionneusement.

Ce dernier n'avait pas très bonne mine.

--------------------

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Ouais !! Il paraît même que Harry l'ait appelé « Draco », ce qui est anormal puisqu'ils ne s'aiment pas. Et aussi, Harry s'est inquiété pour lui !!_

_-C'est pas possible !!_

_-Si si !! Chut !! Le voil !!_

Harry entra dans la grande salle, et s'installa à côté de Hermione.

-Alors ?

-Il va mieux. Il a une jambe cassée et un poignet foulé. Pomfresh m'a dit qu'il serait rétabli demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-J'espère qu'il pourra aller au bal, fit Hermione, anxieuse à cette idée.

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il aille mieux, déclara Harry.

_-Je suis sûre qu'il parle de Draco Malfoy ! Je t'avais dit, Parvati, qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui !!_

_-J'arrive toujours pas à le croire…_

_-Pourtant, c'est bien vrai. Chut ! Il parle !_

Harry prit quelques pommes de terre et passa le plat à Neville.

-Pomfresh va lui donner une potion. Il a de la chance que Lockhart ne soit plus là pour lui « réparer » son bras comme il l'avait si bien fait avec moi.

-Oui, s'esclaffa Hermione, et dire que j'étais pratiquement amoureuse de lui. C'était le bon vieux temps. Maintenant… Tout a chang

-Hn. Tu dis ça à cause de ce que je t'ai révél ?

-Non, non, répondit Hermione en agitant négativement sa main. Seulement, avant c'était… Différent… Oui, tout était différent. Je ne m'étais pas disputée avec Ron, d'ailleurs, je ne sortais même pas avec lui, il n'y avait pas Graup, et… Et… Et voilà.

-Je vois, dit distraitement Harry.

-Bon, lança soudainement Hermione. Je vais aller me coucher. Demain sera une dure journée.

-Okay, bonne nuit, à demain.

Une fois Hermione partie, Harry se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle avait croisé plusieurs fois des Serpentard qui la montraient du doigt. Arrivée à destination, Harry ouvrit doucement la porte de l'infirmerie et y jeta un coup d'œil.

Malfoy était couché sur un lit et discutait avec des Serpentard, dont Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Zabini, et d'autres que Harry ne connaissait que de vue, tout en mangeant un morceau.

-Mais comment la bibliothèque est-elle tombée ? demanda soudainement Milicent.

Malfoy laissa sa main en l'air, en suspens, et la regarda.

-Très bonne question. Je suis sûr que c'est Potter. J'étais avec lui quand tout c'est passé. Mais pourtant…

-Pourtant quoi ? demanda Goyle.

-Juste avant l'accident, il m'a crié de faire attention, expliqua le blond.

-Pour pas qu'il soit suspecté, ajouta Pansy. C'est lui qui a fait tombé la bibliothèque, et pour que tu ne le soupçonnes pas, il t'a crié de faire attention. Il savait très bien que c'était trop tard et que tu n'aurais pas le temps de partir.

-Sûrement, oui, murmura Draco.

-Non, dit soudainement Blaise. J'étais là quand tout s'est passé. Quand le meuble est tombé, Potter était presque hystérique. Il était vachement inquiet pour toi, Drake.

Pansy s'assit sur le lit du blond.

-Encore un rôle qu'a joué notre Potter national. Il a joué la comédie du début jusqu'à la fin, et toujours pour ne pas se faire soupçonner. Mais dommage pour Potter, j'ai tout découvert. Ecoutez-moi, vous tous. Pourquoi Potter se serait inquiété de l'état de Drake ? Ils ne se sont jamais appréciés. Potter en a fait un peu trop.

-Tu as sûrement raison, affirma Crabbe. Potter n'est qu'un lâche. Il t'a attaqué par derrière !!

Malfoy acquiesça.

-On lui fera la peau ! lança Goyle.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était toujours derrière la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle écoutait tout ce que les Serpentard disaient. Malheureusement pour elle, tout jouait en sa défaveur. Et son comportement dans la bibliothèque rendait sceptiques tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène.

-Demain, dit Milicent, on le ridiculisera au bal.

--------------------

-Au secours Hermione !!!

Hermione releva la tête de son petit déjeuner.

-Qui a-t-il, Harry ?

Cette dernière s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie.

-Il y a que les Serpentard veulent me faire la peau !!

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ils croient tous que c'est moi qui aie fait tomber la bibliothèque !!

-Et c'est pas toi ?

-Bien sûr que non !!!!

Harry regardait Hermione d'un air affolé. Elle se servit un bon chocolat chaud et un verre de jus d'orange.

-Oui, là, il y a un problème.

-Sans blague, murmura Harry au bord de la déprime.

Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Ils ne te feront rien, je te le jure.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

-Comment as-tu su que les Serpentard t'en voulaient ?

-Je les ai entendus. Ils étaient à l'infirmerie avec Draco.

-Et ?

-Et… C'est tout. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient me ridiculiser au bal.

Hermione éclata de rire. Harry s'en indigna.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est marrant.

-Mais si, Harry !! Comment veux-tu qu'ils te fassent la peau au bal alors qu'ils ne te reconnaîtront pas !!!

Harry se calma un peu.

-C'est vrai, mais…

-Mais rien du tout Harry ! Ils ne pourront rien te faire.

-Tu oublies qu'après le bal, y a le reste de l'année scolaire !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry. Vis le moment présent.

A ces mots-là, Parvati et Lavande pouffèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ces deux là, râla Harry visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

-Laisse-les. Ton chocolat refroidit.

Harry remua du bout de sa petite cuillère son chocolat, et se servit une ou deux tartines.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

-Et bien… On pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard, il y a une sortie.

-Mouais…

-De toutes façons, tu n'es jamais content… teuh…

-Je préfère que tu restes sur le « content », murmura Harry.

-Comme tu veux.

--------------------

La journée passa très vite. Harry et Hermione restèrent toute leur après-midi ensemble à faire les boutiques à Pré-au-Lard.

-Je suis sûre que ça t'ira à merveille !!

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

A ce moment là, Parvati et Lavande entrèrent dans la chambre de Hermione.

-Oh ! Salut Jordan !

-Salut !

-Vous vous préparez déj ? demanda Parvati.

-Oui, répondit Hermione. On a beaucoup à faire.

Lavande s'assit à côté de Harry et prit délicatement ses cheveux dans ses mains.

-Ils sont beaux, dit-elle. Tu dois bien les soigner, non ?

-Euh… Oui.

-Tu les laves combien de fois par semaine ?

-Et bien… Ça dépend des fois. Deux ou trois fois.

-Tu prends quel shampoing ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe de nervosité.

-Euh… Je…

Lavande haussa les sourcils.

-Alors ?

-« Coco Chanel » !!

Hermione se retint de justesse de ne pas pleurer dans ses mains.

-« Coco Chanel » ?

-Oui. C'est…

-Un parfum, coupa Parvati. « Coco Chanel » est un parfum, Jordan.

-Mais c'est aussi un shampoing ! assura Harry.

-Vraiment ? demanda Lavande.

-Oui. En fait, c'est ma mère qui l'a inventé. Elle est coiffeuse.

-Coiffeuse ? s'étonna Parvati.

-Oui. Elle fait des mélanges entre shampoings. Après, ça donne le résultat que ça donne. Pour celui-là, elle a mélangé coco et cannel, c'est pour ça qu'elle a décidé de l'appeler « Coco Chanel ». Elle adore les parfums moldus, et comme elle trouvait que le parfum « Coco Chanel » sentait bon, elle a opté pour le même nom, inventa Harry.

-Ohhhhh !!! firent Lavande et Parvati en chœur. Et ton père ? Il fait quoi ?

-Il est Auror, répondit Harry.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione restait silencieuse, priant pour qu'Harry ne parte pas dans des explications interminables et complètement fausses, et qu'elle ne fasse pas de gaffe.

-Ouahhh !!! lancèrent cette fois les deux amies.

Harry sourit. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'était inventée des parents.

-Comment s'appellent tes parents ?

-Lily et… Euh… Max !

-Max Mentikova, dit Parvati, rêveuse. Je suis sûre qu'il est super mignon !

Harry sourit encore une fois. C'était si facile de raconter des salades !

-J'ai un frère super mignon, raconta-t-elle. Il s'appelle Drake. Il est blond, il a de beaux yeux gris, il est assez pâle…

-Tu me fais penser à Malfoy quand tu dis ça ! lança Lavande. Faut avouer qu'il est mignon, vous trouvez pas ? Il est méchant et bête, mais il est bien foutu !

Harry s'empressa d'acquiescer, sous l'œil sévère de Hermione.

-Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il le fait croire, dit Harry.

-Tu crois ? demanda Lavande. Il a des yeux tellement agressifs qu'il est difficile de le prendre pour un ange. J'ai une amie de Serdaigle qui est sortie trois jours avec lui. Elle…

-Ça dure très longtemps les relations avec lui, critiqua Hermione.

-Tu sais, Lucie s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir avec lui.

-C'est d'un ridicule, commenta Harry. Si un jour je sors avec quelqu'un, ça sera par amour, et non pour le physique d'une personne.

Hermione feignit un toussotement.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire, Hermione ? demanda innocemment Harry avec un sourire faux.

-Non, non, répondit la jeune fille précipitamment. Seulement, je pense que Malfoy est aussi méchant qu'il le montre, je ne le trouve pas personnellement mignon, mais par contre, je ne crois pas qu'il soit bête. Il me talonne au niveau des notes.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Non, s'exclama Hermione un peu en colère. Je vous signale qu'il passe son temps à nous insulter ! Et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, c'est « il est mignon ! Il est bien foutu ! Il n'est pas méchant !! »

Un silence suivit le discours de la jeune fille.

_A suivre…_

_Kimiko : Vos commentaires ? Mieux que la première partie ? Moins bien ? Est-ce que ça mérite toujours des reviews ?_

[1] Potter veut dire potier en français.

[2] Que je m'explique un peu. Alors, quand ce sont des personnes qui ne savent pas qu'Harry est une fille, je conjugue au masculin dans leur dialogue.


	3. Troisième partie

_Source : Saga de Harry Potter_

_Auteur : Kimiko_

_Genre : HarryxDraco, mystère au début, romance…_

_Notes : Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews. Je suis vraiment ravie !!-_

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca** : Salut ! Et bien, voici la suite que tu attendais, et merci infiniment pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir et aussi pour tes compliments. A la prochaine j'espère !

**Kaorulabelle** : Salut ! j'ai compté combien de fois t'as mis « review », non en fait, j'ai fait ça grâce à word. Y a bien 1000 fois reviews !lol j'suis sûre que t'as d'abord mis sur word, t'as fait copier-coller, et que t'as regardé les stat'. J'ai pas raison ? Autrement, merci pour ta review, tes compliments, et à la prochaine j'espère !!

**celine.s** : Salut ! Ben oui, je pense qu'Hermione a montré à Harry comment faire pour ses règles. Mais bon, j'vais pas décrire le passage non plus !!lol Merci pour ta review !

**Genevieve Black** : Salut !! Voilà la dernière partie, qui, j'espère te plaira. Pour la bibliothèque, tu auras tes réponses ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, je te fais de gros bisous et merci beaucoup de m'avoir reviewée et pour tes compliments !!!

**Princesse Magique** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !! Oui, Harry va définitivement rester une fille, elle l'a toujours été, c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a toutes les explications dans ce chapitre ! A plus !

**Lisandra** : Salut ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je veux bien aller voir tes fics !!lol Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Darky** : Salut ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !!!lol Et bien voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop tarder ! Bisous !

**Lee-NC-Cass** : Salut vous deux ! En fait, en même temps qu'Hermione, je m'arrachais les cheveux pou trouver un prénom à Harry. Chaque nom que je trouvais, je les écrivais dans le chapitre, et à chaque fois, je trouvais que ça ne lui allait pas. Alors finalement, j'ai opté pour un prénom féminin et masculin. Oui, Jordan peut se porter par les gentes, je ne sais plus dans quelle série, il y avait une Jordan ! Vous adorez les cheveux longs ? Moi aussi, avant je les avais jusqu'aux fesses, mais là, j'ai tout coupé à cause de la chaleur. Je vous jure, c'est pas pratique ! Mais maintenant je les laisse repousser à souhait ! Voil ! Bisous et merci pour tout et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira !!

**MyLino** : Pansy va pas mourir ! Non mais ! Quelle cruaut ! C'est normal qu'elle soit amoureuse de Draco, on l'est aussi, nan ? J Je trouve plutôt marrant de mettre Harry dans la panade, pas toi ? C'est un petit côté sympa de l'histoire. Bon, ben voilà la dernière partie de ma trilogie originale comme tu dis. Je te fais de gros bisous et mille mercis pour touuuuuuuuuut !!!!!!!!

**Kytice** : Salut ! Bon ben voilà la dernière partie que j'espère, tu aimeras !!! Merci pour ta review !! Kiss'ou !

**Najika** : Salut ! Oui Harry est bel et bien amoureuse !lol C'est vrai que c'est moins marrant, parce que ça devient plus sérieux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ron, va ! Il va avoir du mal, mais il va y arriver !! Kiss'ou et merci !

**lolo** : Salut !! Merci pour les compliments, tu me fais rougir !!lol Voilà la dernière partie qui j'espère te plaira !! Gros kiss'ou et encore merci !!

**mifibou** : Salut ! Oui c'est vrai que dire « elle » pour Harry est très dérangeant, surtout quand on écrit ! J'ai tendance à mettre « il » à chaque fois, alors si tu ne vois un et que je parle de Harry, t'étonne surtout pas !lol Mais bon, à la fin, ça devient un peu un automatisme. Ma fic ? Géniale ? C'est trop d'honneur !!!lol Merci beaucoup pour tout !! Kiss'ou !

**Elea-93** : Salut ! Je sais que tu es une amie de Etoile du Soir, elle m'a parlé de toi ! Et moi je lui ai parlé de ta fic sur Beyblade avec une certaine Emma Darwin. Je suis jalouse, elle a tout en avant-première !!- Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, et j'espère que la dernière partie te plaira ! Kiss'ou !

**Clôtho** : Tu m'es toujours aussi fidèle à ce que je vois.lol C'est normal que Ron soit jaloux, enfin ! Il ne sait pas que Harry est une fille ! Faut pas lui en vouloir comme ça, le pauvre petit ! Voilà voil ! Bon et bien mille mercis pou tes reviews, tes compliments, et de m'être aussi fidèle !! Kiss'ou !!

**Kasate** : Salut !! Merci merci merci merci !!! Voilà la suite ! Ciao !

**isilme.elfe** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !!! Gros kiss'ou !

**Kieiji** : Salut ! Une de mes fans ? C'est trop d'honneur !!- Tu voulais aussi faire d'Harry une fille ?lol J'espère que cette dernière partie aussi te plaira au moins autant que les premières ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments qui m'ont fait extrêment plaisir !!! Kiss'ou !!!

**juliepotter** : Voilà la suite que tu attendais !! Merci pour tout et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous !!!

**gody** : Salut ! Voilà la suite ! Au fait, j'adore tes UA de HP, ils sont géniaux ! Bon, et bien merci beaucoup pour tout !!

**Kari** : Salut ! A la bourre, comme toujours ! Mais bon, tu me reviewes et ça me fait super plaisir ! La suite de VA est sortie en même temps que celle-là ! Et bien, merci de m'être toujours aussi fidèle ! Kiss'ou !

**Secrets**

Troisième et dernière partie

-Voilà. Je n'ai plus qu'à te maquiller et tu seras parfaite ! assura Hermione à Harry.

-Merci, répondit la jeune fille en lui prenant la brosse à cheveux des mains. Tu sais, Hermione, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

-Bah, c'est pas grave. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à avaler le fait que tu aimes Malfoy. Tu es vraiment sûre que tu es amoureuse de lui et que ce n'est tout simplement pas physique ?

-J'en suis sûre et certaine. Et si on y allait ?

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers de bois. Elles croisèrent Ginny, accompagnée de Luna, et Lavande et Parvati, toujours inséparables. Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la Grande Salle, là où devait se dérouler le bal.

-Bon, tu es prête ? demanda Hermione à son amie.

-J'ai le trac. Imagine que quelqu'un me reconnaisse. Je dis quoi ? Et si quelqu'un demande où est Harry ?

-Je m'en occupe, et ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

-Je suis bien coiffée ? demanda la jeune fille, toujours aussi stressée.

-Très bien coiffée. Allez, on y va.

Hermione ouvrit la grande porte et se tourna vers Harry.

-Entre.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas dans la Grande Salle. Elle était vêtue de la belle robe d'Hermione, et ses cheveux ébènes tombaient en cascade le long de son dos, pour retomber avec grâce sur ses fesses. Hermione avait légèrement maquillé les paupières de son amie, ne lui mettant qu'une légère couleur gris métallique. Les lèvres de Harry, sur lesquelles Hermione avait appliqué du brillant à lèvres, brillaient sous les bougies flottantes de la salle. La musique avait déjà commencé, et seulement quelques élèves dansaient.

Harry chercha vainement des yeux son blondinet préféré, mais n'aperçut que Pansy au bras de Blaise Zabini. La jeune fille dernière affichait un air renfrogné.

-Je crois que Parkinson n'est pas au bras de celui qu'elle voulait être, commenta Hermione, la voix moqueuse.

-Je crois aussi, répondit Harry, tout aussi amusée.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer Ginny au bras d'un Serdaigle, Luna avec…

-Neville ? s'étonnèrent en même temps Harry et Hermione.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Draco, vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon large de la même couleur, accompagné d'une belle jeune fille qu'Hermione pensait avoir déjà vue.

-C'est qui c'te fille ? demanda Harry agressivement, jalouse.

-Il me semble qu'elle est de Serdaigle. Une certaine Allison quelque chose…

Harry soupira. Elle commençait à douter de sa capacité à séduire Draco.

Le temps passa, et Harry s'ennuyait ferme. De plus, elle voyait cette Allison se coller à son Draco sans retenue. Hermione, elle, à sa grande surprise, fut plusieurs fois invitée à danser.

La musique passa du slow à la valse. Draco lâcha (enfin) sa cavalière et se dirigea vers le mini bar qui avait été installé. Il échangea quelques mots avec son ami Blaise, qui était en train de boire une bièraubeurre, pendant quelques secondes. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune blond s'avança vers une table où une fille était assise depuis un moment. Il lui tendit une main, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry regarda, éberluée, cette main. Elle leva la tête et rencontra les yeux glacés de son ancien ennemi. Elle lui prit la main rapidement, avant que ce dernier ne change d'avis. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de poser sa main sur sa hanche. Harry était aux anges. Elle arrivait facilement à suivre le rythme, et faisait bien attention à ne pas écraser les pieds de son cavalier. Pendant la valse, la jeune fille put sentir une douce odeur sucrée qui émanait du jeune homme. Elle pensa de suite à cette histoire de « Coco Chanel », ce qui la fit rire un peu. Draco, au rire de sa cavalière, baissa la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Cette dernière souriait, heureuse. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient d'un éclat de gaieté non dissimulée. Cette seconde d'inattention lui fut fatale. Elle écrasa allégrement le pied de son cavalier. Draco grimaça et s'arrêta.

-Oh ! Je… Je suis désolée !!! Excuse-moi, je… Je n'ai pas fait exprès…

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Harry fut surprise du ton doux que Draco avait pris. Il lui sourit, révélant des dents parfaites.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda-t-il.

-Je suis en cinquième année de Gryffondor. Je m'appelle Jordan. Jordan Mentikova.

Le blond acquiesça.

-Je suis Draco Malfoy.

Harry lui sourit. Les cheveux blonds du jeune garçon étaient en bataille, ce qui lui donnait un certain air sauvage.

La musique continua sur un slow. Draco colla contre lui sa nouvelle cavalière, qui ne protesta pas. Une voix mélodieuse, envoûtante, entama une chanson douce et rythmée à la fois.

_« Esaiozu euriari berriz ez jausteko,_

_Esan bakardadeari gaur ez etortzeko._

_Eusten nauen soka zara, itotzen nauena,_

_Ametsak sortu zizkidana, galtzen dituena._

_Zuretzat ilargia lapurtuko nuke gauero,_

_Eta zu itsu zaude bere argia ikusteko,_

_Irribarrez, gero miñez, eragin didazu negarra,_

_Nire sua itzali da,_

_Ez zara gaueko izar bakarra, ez zara !!_

_Esan sentitzen dudana ez dela egia,_

_Une baten sinesteko ez garen guztia. » [3]_

Après ces paroles, la musique devint plus douce, telle une brise dans les airs. Harry avait posé délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de son cavalier. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Hermione la regarder en souriant. Elle lui sourit à son tour et se concentra sur l'odeur de l'être qu'elle aimait. L'effluve du parfum sucré lui chatouilla les narines. Il y avait aussi une légère émanation de menthe.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant, murmura Draco.

-C'est que, bafouilla Harry, je me fais discrète.

-Même, j'ai une bonne mémoire, quand je vois quelqu'un, je m'en rappelle.

Harry ne dit rien, elle avait peur de faire une gaffe.

-Surtout une jolie fille comme toi, rajouta Draco, malicieux.

Tandis qu'Harry virait rouge tomate, le blond laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

La danse continuait sans relâche. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille eut du mal à respirer. Une énorme boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de souffler. Elle avait le trac.

Draco remonta ses mains jusqu'au milieu du dos de Harry. Il joua, de ses doigts fins, avec quelques mèches des cheveux ébènes de sa cavalière.

La musique cessa. Harry sentit une légère déception remplir son cœur. Son beau cavalier la lâcha. Il la regarda, lui sourit, et s'apprêta à repartir quand une main vive attrapa un pan de sa chemise. Il se retourna.

-Oui ?

La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je…

Soudain, Draco fronça les sourcils. Il allait soulever la fine frange de sa cavalière quand celle-ci tourna la tête brusquement. 

-Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un, dit-il.

Harry baissa la tête. Quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il la releva brusquement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cavalier. Ce dernier eut un bref sursaut mais se reprit bien vite. Il plaça une de ses mains sur la nuque de sa cavalière et l'autre sur sa hanche. Voyant que la jeune fille n'irait pas plus loin d'elle même qu'un simple contact entre bouches, le jeune garçon lui caressa les lèvres de sa langue. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche, pas très sûre d'elle. Une langue entreprenante s'y réfugia.

--------------------

-Oui oui, je vous ai vus !!!!

-Et là il… Il…

-Je vous ai vus !!!!!!!!

-C'était merveilleux, souffla Harry. Et sa langue…

-Pas de détails !! lança Hermione exaspérée.

-Comme tu veux…

Hermione soupira.

-Au fait, je t'ai vue danser avec Ron ! lança-t-elle, un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-M'en parle pas, pouffa Harry. J'ai cru mourir de rire quand j'étais dans ses bras.

-Et moi alors !!! J'étais en train de boire un verre de jus de citrouille. Le pauvre Neville s'est tout reçu dans la figure !!!

Harry éclata de rire.

-Il n'a même pas du comprendre pourquoi.

-A ce moment, Seamus racontait une blague idiote. Il a du croire que je riais pour ça. Et pourtant, Dieu qu'elle était nulle sa blague.

Harry soupira.

-Je ne pourrai plus jamais voir Draco sous le même angle maintenant. D'ailleurs, il ne pourra plus jamais voir Jordan Mentikova.

Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je suis sûre qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu le reverras en tant que Jordan.

Harry sourit.

-Au fait, quelqu'un t'a demandé où j'étais ?

-En tant qu'Harry ou Jordan ?

-En tant qu'Harry.

-Alors, y a eu Neville, Seamus, Ginny, Justin, Lavande, Parvati, Cho, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson… Je crois que le compte est bon.

-Cho ?

-Oui. Je crois qu'elle voulait danser avec toi. Et les Serpentard ont dû être déçus de ne pas avoir mis la main sur toi.

-Ah. Au fait, j'ai failli me faire griller !!

-Ah ? Par qui ?

-Draco !

-L'appelle pas comme ça, dit Hermione.

-D'accord. « Chéri » a failli…

-Pas comme ça non plus !

-Mon beau blondinet ?

-Non !!!

-Mon prince charmant ?

-Pffff…

-Donc, mon prince charmant a essayé de soulever ma frange. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur. En plus, il m'a dit que je lui faisais penser à quelqu'un.

-Tu as eu chaud, commenta Hermione.

-Hn. Mais apparemment, ça a marché. Seulement, maintenant, je ne peux plus le voir en tant que Jordan. Comment vais-je faire ?

-On se débrouillera, dit Hermione. Pour l'instant, on va le laisser un peu mijoter. Quand il ne va pas voir Jordan, il va se poser des questions. Ça sera drôle à voir ! termina Hermione en riant.

-Mon pauvre Draco… soupira Harry.

--------------------

A présent, la rumeur qu'Hermione avait trompé Ron avait fait tout Poudlard. Malfoy, Parkinson, et d'autres Serpentard sûrement avaient très bien fait leur travail.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, ne venait pas de l

-Lady !! Lady Oscar !!! Elle est habillée comme un garçon !!! Lady !! Lady Oscar !! Personne n'oubliera jamais son nom !!!!!

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Zabini, et d'autres encore, défilaient en chantant cette chanson et en brandissant une énorme banderole où était écrit en grosses lettres : POTTER LA NOUVELLE LADY OSCAR.

Ron passait par là, cherchant sa sœur Ginny qui devait, apparemment, lui dire quelque chose d'important.

Il passa à côté du célèbre blondinet de Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade, Malfoy ?!

-Oh !! Ce cher Weasel n'est pas au courant !

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Potter est une fille !!

-Que… Quoi ?! Mais tu as vraiment perdu la tête !!!

A ce moment, Milicent Bulstrode sortit de la petite bande qui s'était formée.

-Potter ne flirtait pas avec Granger dans les toilettes, crétin. Il ou plutôt, devrais-je dire elle, lui montrait qu'elle était réellement une fille. J'étais dans la cabine d'à côté quand ça s'est passé. Seulement, la Sang-de-Bourbe ne le savait pas, et Potter non plus. Ils ont parlé tout fort et j'ai tout entendu. En fait, au début, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, mais j'ai quand même décidé à raconter ce que j'avais entendu aux autres. Ensuite, une amie à moi était dans la bibliothèque quand Potter expliquait tout à la Sang-de-Bourbe. Granger informait aussi Harryette qu'elle avait ses règles. Ce qui confirmait ce que je soupçonnait savoir.

Elle éclata de rire. Ron se tourna vers Malfoy.

-Et tu es assez stupide pour la croire ?

-C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai réfléchi. Et… Potter a laissé traîner des miettes de pain sur son passage.

Harry arriva à cet instant. Elle se plaça à côté de Ron.

-Depuis quand un sorcier de ta trempe connaît le Petit Poucet, Malfoy ? Et le célèbre dessin animé Lady Oscar ? Je ne pensais pas que tu serais tombé aussi bas, Malfoy.

Elle avait bien pris soin de répéter les propres paroles de Lucius Malfoy quand ils étaient en deuxième année.

-Mais moi au moins je ne suis pas une fille, répondit maladroitement Malfoy.

Harry se tourna vers Parkinson, Bulstrode et les Serpentard féminines.

-Quelle réplique cinglante, n'est-ce pas ? Vous…

Milicent le coupa.

-Autre chose ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mon informatrice m'a justement informée d'une chose capitale.

Elle toisa Harry du regard.

-Harry Potter est amoureuse de Draco Malfoy.

--------------------

Harry était sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Après la déclaration de Bulstrode devant tout le monde, elle n'osait plus se montrer publiquement. Elle se rappelait encore des moqueries dont elle avait été victime lorsqu'elle avait voulu se réfugier dans sa chambre. Même Malfoy avait ri. Oh, c'était d'un rire gêné, mais un rire quand même. S'il savait… S'il savait avec qui il avait dansé au cours du bal, s'il savait qui il avait embrassé, son rire serait plus jaune que gêné.

Quant à Ron, il l'avait regardée avec de grands yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. Après donc la déclaration de Bulstrode, il y avait eu un certain regroupement autour des Serpentard et de Harry. Tout le monde avait donc pu profiter des exclamations de tout le monde, et tout le monde avait pu être au courant. La rapidité de l'ampleur de la nouvelle avait été surprenante. Tous ceux qui pensaient faire les malins en annonçant la nouvelle à leurs amis ou même à ceux qui ne connaissaient même pas avaient vite fait d'être rembarrés et assurés que plus de la majorité de l'établissement était au courant.

Malheureusement, après que la nouvelle soit connue de tous dans Poudlard, elle avait pu accéder dans le monde magique même grâce aux lettres envoyés par des étudiants. Dumbledore avait même dû repousser les journalistes et reporters sorciers qui étaient venus voir Harry. C'était avec grande difficulté et déception qu'ils avaient tous rebroussé chemin. Harry en était très reconnaissante à son directeur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il aurait été si compréhensif.

Trois coups secs retentirent contre la porte de bois. Harry essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche et laissa échapper un faible « entrez ». La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrevoir le professeur MacGonagall. Celle-ci entra, hésitante, mais risqua quand même quelques mots.

-Monsieur Po… Miss Potter, reprit le professeur légèrement gênée. Le directeur demande à vous voir dans son bureau lorsque vous serez prête.

-Prête pour quoi ? demanda faiblement Harry.

-Lorsque vous serez prête à connaître toute la vérité, termina le professeur.

Cette dernière, après un hochement de tête, referma la porte de la chambre avec douceur. Harry soupira.

--------------------

-Tu peux entrer.

Harry ouvrit la porte du bureau de Dumbledore lentement.

-Miss Potter, commença le directeur, tu peux t'asseoir.

Il indiqua un fauteuil. Harry s'y assit.

-Bien, je suppose que Minerva a dû t'expliquer le pourquoi de cette convocation Harry.

-Oui, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

Elle n'arrivait pas à rester en place sur son fauteuil, elle gigotait sans cesse.

-Connais-tu la raison pour laquelle tes parents t'ont fait passer pour un garçon ?

Harry s'attendait à ce que le directeur éclate de rire instantanément et lance un joyeux « et bien y en a pas !! ».

-A ce que je vois, non. Te rappelles-tu de la prophétie, Harry ?

Et bien, oui, elle s'en rappelait un peu. Si elle avait bien compris, elle devait combattre Voldemort parce qu'elle était née le septième mois de l'année et qu'elle était un…

-_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

C'était la deuxième fois qu'Harry entendait ces paroles-là.

-Vois-tu le défaut qu'il y a entre la prophétie et toi ?

Harry en avait marre que Dumbledore pose sans cesse des questions. Qu'il aille droit au but !

-Apparemment, tu n'as pas l'air enchantée que je te pose des questions. Bref, allons droit au but : la prophétie parle au masculin pour celui qui vaincra Voldemort. Or, tu es une fille, certes, tu es née fin juillet, tu as une cicatrice sur le front due à Voldemort, mais tu restes une fille.

-Je ne suis donc pas celle ou celui qui vaincra Voldemort.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me traite comme un garçon ?

Dumbledore soupira et posa ses deux mains sur son bureau. Il regarda celle qui lui faisait face dans les yeux :

-Et bien, vois-tu, Harry, lorsque ta mère a accouché, Voldemort connaissait la prophétie par je ne sais quel moyen. Il s'est donc mis à la recherche de celui qui avait le pouvoir de le vaincre pour l'exterminer à sa naissance même. Il a donc envoyé ses sbires à la recherche de l'enfant. Mais pendant ce temps-là, l'Ordre du Phénix ne restait pas sans rien faire. Ton père, James, eut une idée sublime. Tu es née le même jour de celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort, et presque à la même heure. James a eu l'idée, à ses risques et périls, de te faire passer pour un garçon, et donc pour celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour laisser le temps à l'autre enfant d'acquérir assez de pouvoirs pour vaincre Voldemort. Pour cela, il fallait que tout le monde croit que tu es celui qui vaincra Voldemort. D'ailleurs, tout avait marché à merveille, jusqu'à la mort de tes parents.

Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup que l'on parle de ses parents devant elle, mais puisque qu'il le fallait pour qu'elle comprenne la véritable histoire…

-Comme prévu, la rumeur comme quoi tu étais « l'enfant » avait battu son plein. Malheureusement, Peter Pettigrow avait prévenu son maître que celui qui avait le pouvoir de le vaincre se trouvait être l'enfant des Potter. Voldemort se tourna donc vers les Potter. Tu connais la suite.

Harry regarda son directeur un moment.

-Qui est donc celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort ?

Dumbledore se détacha du bureau sur lequel il s'était appuyé, et dit :

-Oh ! Tu ne le connais pas. Mais il devrait bientôt faire son apparition.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant quoi, Harry ?

-Le véritable enfant, qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est en sécurité en Irlande. A présent, maintenant que tu connais toute l'histoire, tu devrais aller dans ta chambre.

--------------------

-Voilà toute l'histoire, conclut Harry.

-Oh, laissa échapper Hermione. C'est… vraiment… tordu !

-C'est mon père, souffla Harry.

Hermione triturait depuis un moment une mèche de ses cheveux.

-On m'a raconté pour le coup de Lady Oscar, dit-elle enfin.

-Ah…

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave, tout le monde un jour ou l'autre, l'aurait appris.

-Peut-être, mais le plus tard possible aurait été le mieux.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit à côté de son amie. Elle plissa un instant sa jupe, songeuse et tourna vers Harry.

-Que ça soit maintenant, plus tard, ou jamais, tu restes une fille, et tu as le droit de te montrer sous ton vrai jour. Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais ton père n'avait pas le droit de décider à ta place le rôle que tu allais le jouer plus tard.

Harry, sous la défensive, répliqua :

-C'était pour le bien du monde magique. C'est tout…

Hermione ne dit rien. Mais elle ne resta pas longtemps silencieuse :

-Et pour Malfoy ?

Harry regarda ses pieds, qui se balançaient d'avant en arrière.

-Je ne sais pas. Et puis, pour l'instant, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

-Ne dis pas ça…

-Si ! Il s'est moqué ouvertement de moi !

-Tu sais, il nous insulte depuis toujours, ce n'est pas une moquerie qui va tout changer !

-Oui mais…

Harry s'effondra en larmes. Hermione la prit dans ses bras, et la consola.

-Sans le savoir, il a un faible pour toi, Harry.

-Non, répondit-elle, la voix chevrotante. Il aime bien Jordan, pas Harry !

-Mais qui est Jordan ? demanda Hermione. C'est toi, Harry ! Quand tu t'es transformée en fille, tu as gardé ta personnalité, non ? Et puis, si tu avais des cheveux longs, tu serais totalement Jordan ! Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Tu devrais aller lui parler.

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie.

-Ça va pas ????!!! Et me faire jeter en beaut ? Je préfère encore subir ses sarcasmes !

-Mais si tu ne fais rien, il ne fera rien non plus. Et puis, rien ne prouve qu'il sait que tu es Jordan !

-Il a dit que je lui faisais penser à quelqu'un et il a essayé de soulever ma frange, Hermione ! Il sait que je suis Jordan !

-Va lui parler, c'est la meilleure solution !

--------------------

Il sortit de la classe, accompagné de ses éternels acolytes, en riant. Il s'arrêta devant elle.

-Tiens ! Potter ! Que nous vaut ta présence ? dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry eut du mal à faire sortir ces quelques mots de sa bouche.

-Je voudrais te parler…

-Me parler ? répéta-t-il. Et bien, vas-y !

-… en privé, compléta Harry.

Malfoy la regarda suspicieusement.

-De quoi tu veux me parler, Potter ?

-En privé, répéta-t-elle.

Malfoy hésita un moment.

-Bien. Tu veux me parler maintenant ?

-Si c'est possible, oui.

Après l'avoir emmené dans une salle de classe vide, Harry regarda Draco.

-Tu as intérêt à ne pas me tendre de piège, Potter.

Harry soupira. Ce blondinet ne changerait jamais !

-Et bien voilà. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la soirée, au bal ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu te rappelles d'une jeune fille brune ?

Malfoy la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

-Comment… Comment tu sais…

-C'était moi, lâcha Harry.

Elle attendait, craintive, la réaction de celui qui lui faisait face.

-Je vois…

C'était tout ce que Malfoy avait dit… Pour le moment…

-Et pour la bibliothèque ? C'était toi aussi ?

-Non ! s'exclama Harry. Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je n'ai pas compris moi non plus pourquoi elle est tombée !

Draco regarda Harry, un air assez doux sur le visage.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrass ?

Harry vira rouge pivoine.

-Euh... Je... C'était... Une… Pulsion ?

-Ah, laissa échapper Draco, visiblement déçu.

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir. Harry le regarda, sans comprendre, mais se reprit bien vite.

-Attends !!

Le blond s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte. Il se tourna vers celle qui l'avait appelé.

-Quoi encore ?

Harry s'avança d'une démarche mal assurée vers lui. Arrivée à quelques centimètres de Draco, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant quelques secondes, il répondit à son baiser, mais bien vite une main hésitante la repoussa doucement.

-Désolé Harry. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, souffla Malfoy.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sache que… Je ne te déteste pas bien au contraire… Seulement… Je ne peux pas…

Sur ce, il tourna les talons.

--------------------

Harry entra dans sa chambre, peinée.

-Alors ? demanda Hermione, pressée de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Il… Il m'a repoussée…

Hermione regarda son amie, un air doux sur le visage.

-Pourtant, continua Harry, il n'avait pas l'air contre il m'a même dit qu'il ne me détestait pas. Et quand il m'a demandé pourquoi je l'avais embrassé au bal, j'ai répondu que c'était une simple pulsion. Il avait même l'air déçu.

-Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit que c'était une pulsion toi aussi ?!!

-Je ne savais pas quoi dire, comprends-moi ! Je ne savais pas aussi comment il allait réagir !

-Ah, répondit Hermione. Je pense que c'est par rapport aux autres qu'il fait ça. Il n'a pas envie de se faire mal voir par les Serpentard. Bon, on verra ça plus tard. C'est l'heure d'aller manger, tu viens ?

C'est ensemble que les deux amies allèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elles s'assirent à leur place habituelle.

-Comment est-ce que vous allez ? demanda Ron.

Apparemment, il ne faisait plus la tête. Le fait qu'Harry était une fille n'était sûrement pas encore digéré, mais au moins, il pouvait être sûr que les deux filles ne sortaient pas ensemble. A moins qu'Hermione ne lui ait pas révélé sa bisexualit

-Très bien, répondit Hermione en lui souriant.

Ils commencèrent à discuter joyeusement quand Ron lança à Harry :

-Hey Harry ! T'as vu ?! Malfoy n'a pas l'air dans son assiette !

Harry lui sourit faiblement. Hermione le regarda, les sourcils levés, comme si elle lui posait une question muettement.

-Et bien, on a eu une petite discussion avant l'acte.

-Et ?

-Je te dirai plus tard.

-Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ron.

-Je te raconterai plus tard, répondit Hermione.

-J'y vais, dit Harry en prenant son sac. Je vous rejoindrai en cours.

Quand elle se leva, des sifflements retentirent de toutes parts suivis d'éclats de rire moqueurs. Des « fillettes » étaient aussi lancés par certains. Harry regarda la table des Serpentards. C'était eux qui faisaient le plus de bruit et qui huaient le plus Harry.

-Alors Potter !! Ça… !!

-Ta gueule Zabini, dit simplement Malfoy.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui en concert.

-Tiens donc… Monsieur Malfoy défend le balafr ? J'aurais jamais cru ça !!

-Ce que j'aurais jamais cru Zabini, c'est que tu sois aussi stupide, répondit Draco, d'une manière plutôt morne.

Il se leva et sortit lui aussi de la Grande Salle.

--------------------

Harry allait vers la salle commune mais un rire la retint. Elle s'arrêta et écouta. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Elle haussa les épaules et allait continuer quand une bombabouse l'atteignit dans le dos.

-Qui est-ce que…

Une autre lui atterrit sur les pieds. Des Serpentard de première année sortirent de leur cachette et la toisèrent.

-Non seulement tu n'es pas un garçon, Potter, mais en plus tu es une lavette !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et recommencèrent à bombarder Harry. Cette dernière essayait d'attraper sa baguette mais les Serpentard ne lui facilitaient pas la tache. Un éclat de voix la fit se retourner.

-Dra… Draco ?!! s'exclama un Serpentard.

Harry regarda avec étonnement le blond. Ce dernier portait à bout de bras et par le col un des première année.

-Tu recommences ça morveux et tu en pâtiras. Compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous, les yeux écarquillés, et déguerpirent à toutes jambes. Draco se tourna vers Harry couvert de boue.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il un peu gêné.

Harry acquiesça, les joues rouges.

-Tu devrais aller te doucher, dit Draco un petite sourire aux lèvres.

Harry affirma encore une fois de la tête et se mit à rougir encore plus en pensant qu'elle ne devait pas sentir la rose.

-Viens.

La jeune fille suivit le Serpentard en traînant des pieds, laissant par la même occasion le privilège à Rusard de bien nettoyer les couloirs, et ils arrivèrent devant un tableau sombre. Draco murmura le mot de passe, et la peinture s'écarta.

-C'est ma chambre en tant que préfet en chef. Viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bain.

Harry le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent devant une splendide salle de bain blanche.

-Voilà la douche et le bain si tu veux en prendre un. Je te laisse, je vais travailler.

Draco alla s'installer sur son bureau et sortit un petit paquet de parchemins, tandis que dans la salle de bain, l'eau coulait.

--------------------

Harry s'essuyait avec hargne avec la belle serviette vert foncé qu'elle avait trouvé dans une tablette près du lavabo.

-Pffou… Quelle honte ! Devant Draco en plus ! Il a du me trouver pathétique !

Elle continua de s'essuyer jusqu'à qu'elle se rende compte d'une chose : elle n'avait pas de vêtements propres. C'est avec une honte sans borne qu'elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Euh… Draco ?

Ce dernier était assis en face d'un bureau occupé à écrire sur un parchemin.

-Hn ? dit-il sans se retourner.

Harry serra plus fort contre elle la serviette verte et se donna du courage mentalement.

-Je n'ai pas de vêtements propres.

Draco se tourna vers elle et se mit à rougir en la voyant ainsi vêtue.

-Euh… Ça ne te gêne pas de porter des vêtements de garçon ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, tu as l'habitude !

Alors que Draco était parti dans sa chambre, Harry pensa à la dernière phrase du blond.

-Sympa, murmura-t-elle.

Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'il avait raison. Il revint avec un jean, un tee-shirt noir, des sous-vêtements et un pull rouge. La jeune fille s'enferma dans la salle de bain et enfila les vêtements… qui lui étaient un peu grands… Elle se regarda dans une glace et constata que le pantalon traînait un peu part terre. Le pull lui allait assez bien en fin de compte. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit des baskets blanches de grande marque sorcier (Harry le savait car Ron ne faisait que la saouler avec, je cite, « ces vêtements de gosses de riches pourris gâtés »). Elle enfila les tennis et constata une chose : Draco Malfoy faisait bien du trente huit si ce n'était pas moins.

Néanmoins, les chaussures lui allaient à merveille, quoique légèrement trop petites. Elle rejoignit le blond qui faisait toujours ses devoirs. Elle remarqua, en regardant au dessus de son épaule, qu'il s'afférait sur un devoir de potion qu'Harry avait bien entendu copié sur Hermione.

-Au lieu de regarder ce que je fais, Potter, tu pourrais peut-être faire tes devoirs.

Harry s'assit à côté de Draco, prit un de ses livres, un de ses parchemins, et une de ses plumes.

-Tu as besoin de quatre plumes ?!

Malfoy lui jeta un regard dépourvu d'émotion.

-J'ai tendance à perdre souvent mes affaires, faut bien que j'ai de la recharge derrière.

Harry hocha la tête et le regarda écrire. Ce dernier s'arrêta, soupira et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ?

-Si tu arrêtais de m'appeler Potter ?

Malfoy ricana.

-Et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? Harry ? Tu es une fille maintenant !

-D'abord, j'ai toujours été une fille, et puis tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Jordan.

-Hors de question ! répliqua vivement Draco.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce… Parce que… Parce que tu ne t'appelles pas Jordan, bafouilla-t-il.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à faire comme ta très bonne amie Bulstrode. Appelle-moi « Harryette ».

Draco la regarda avec une lueur de moquerie dans les yeux.

-Si tu veux « Harryette ».

-Bof, c'est moche comme nom. En plus, ça existe pas.

-Faudrait savoir.

Harry se plongea dans le bouquin qui, au bout de cinq minutes, commençait passablement à l'énerver. Elle avait envie d'écouter de la musique. Elle prit sa baguette qu'elle avait laissée pas très loin d'elle, et murmura une formule.

Aussitôt, une musique un peu rock s'actionna dans les airs.

-Vas-y ! Te gêne surtout pas Potter !!

-Tu m'as dit de faire comme chez moi, répliqua la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !! s'écria Draco.

-On a qu'à faire tout comme, dit tranquillement Harry.

Draco soupira bruyamment en lançant des regards noirs à Harry.

-T'es pénible, tu sais ?!

Harry baissa la tête. Elle qui essayait d'être la plus naturelle possible pour montrer sa vraie nature à celui qu'elle aimait et pour qu'il soit sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas sur ses sentiments… Apparemment, tout allait de travers…

-Dis, ça te dit une petite danse ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Si tout allait de travers, autant que ça aille jusqu'au bout.

-Tu sais danser le rock, toi ? demanda Draco avec étonnement.

-Oui. Pas toi ?

-Si, si…

-On y va alors, dit Harry en le prenant par le bras et en l'entraînant au milieu de la salle.

Alors qu'elle traînait un Draco quelque peu réticent, elle se demandait si elle allait se souvenir de ce que lui avait appris Seamus.

-Je n'ai aucunement envie de danser, Potter.

-Tant pis alors, dit Harry en lâchant le blond.

Elle retourna s'asseoir et se replongea dans le livre. Au bout d'un moment, elle regarda Malfoy encore une fois, concentré sur son parchemin, à écrire. Ce dernier releva la tête, agacé par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

-Potter, si tu arrêtais de me mater, je pourrais peut-être faire mes devoirs en toute tranquillit !

Il la fixa de ses grands yeux gris, elle ne bougeait pas, continuant de le regarder, perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain, un rire s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du blond.

-Quoi ?! grogna Harry.

Son rire s'accentua.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule Malfoy !

Le blond réussit à se calmer, mais un sourire, certes petit, restait encore dessiné sur son visage pâle.

-Tu es tellement-

-Quoi ? coupa Harry, visiblement pressée de connaître les raisons de ses moqueries.

-… mignonne avec ton air perdu et boudeur, et tes vêtements trop grands !

Harry en resta bouche bée. Draco venait de dire qu'il la trouvait mignonne ! Non… Draco venait de dire qu'il la trouvait « tellement » mignonne. Donc, « tellement » étant synonyme de « très », Draco la trouvait très… Bon, vous avez compris.

Le blond continuait de la fixer, un sourire toujours scotché à son visage. Soudain, une question vint perturber Harry. Elle hésita un long moment avant de la poser.

-Draco, commença-t-elle.

-Mh ? répondit celui-ci.

-Tu ne serais pas…

-Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il, voyant qu'elle hésitait.

-Tu ne serais pas albinos ?

Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle était folle. Harry se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas fait une grosse erreur.

-T'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?!!

-Non, mais-

-Les première année t'ont jeté un sort, c'est ça ?

-Non mais-

-Quand la bibliothèque est tombée tu t'es pris un livre sur la tête et-

-Non mais-

-Pomfresh ne t'a pas auscultée !

-Non je-

-Ou alors t'es tombée dans la salle de b-

-NON !!! hurla Harry, amusée.

Le cri de la jeune fille le laissa coi.

-Qui aurait pu croire que tu étais aussi bavard ! lança Harry, moqueuse. C'était juste une question qui est venue me titiller, rien de plus ! Tu es très blond, tu as presque les cheveux blancs même, tu es très pâle aussi…

-Et j'ai les yeux gris, coupa Malfoy.

-Tu aurais très bien pu utiliser une potion pour changer la couleur de tes yeux ! répliqua la Gryffondor.

-Tu m'exaspères, Potter.

-Je sais. J'aime bien t'embêter, le taquina-t-elle.

Après ces mots, Malfoy la regarda d'un air outré.

-Mais… Tu entends ce que tu dis ?

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil sans comprendre, suçant le bout de la plume de son amour secret.

-Ben quoi ?

-Potter…

Le blond soupira d'agacement.

-On est… continua-t-il. On est censé se détester depuis la première année. Du moins, je pensais te haïr, toi et ta cicatrice, toi et ta célébrité que tu ne mérites pas, toi et tes andouilles de copains…

-Amis, coupa Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Ce sont mes amis ces andouilles de copains comme tu dis. Tu ne fais pas la différence ?

Malfoy la regarda, troublé.

-Euh… Non…

Harry posa ses coudes sur la table.

-Je t'explique : dans mon entourage, j'ai plein de copains, mais que deux amis. Neville, Seamus, Dean ou encore les jumeaux Weasley. On pourrait ajouter Lavande et Parvati qui sont mes copines depuis qu'elles savent que je suis une fille. Eux, ce sont des personnes avec qui je peux tenir une conversation, leur demander un petit service, un prêt, une aide… Tout ce qui n'a pas attrait à mon intimité. Tu me suis ?

-Euh… Ouais…

-On pourrait peut-être qualifier Bulstrode ou d'autres Serpentard avec qui tu parles souvent comme des copains à toi. Je ne connais pas réellement ta relation avec eux. Il y a ensuite les amis. Les miens, ce sont Ron et Hermione. Je leur accorde une confiance absolue, je leur confie tous mes secrets.

Malfoy leva un sourcil en faisant un sourire goguenard.

-Oui bon, se défendit Harry. Je me suis quand même décidée à révéler à Hermione, Ron n'étant pas assez compréhensif sur ces choses-là, que j'étais une fille et que j'étais amoureuse de-

Elle se tut immédiatement, manquant de gaffer.

-De ? fit Draco.

-Peu importe, s'empressa de dire Harry, essayant de cacher sa gêne derrière un sourire factice.

Mais le blond n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau si vite.

-Allez Potter ! Dis-moi tout !!

-Non non non !!!

Draco s'approcha de Harry dangereusement, de sorte que sa tête ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

-Tu ne serais pas amoureuse… de moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire fier sur son visage.

Harry émit un ricanement qui ressemblait plus à un grognement de gêne qu'à un rire moqueur.

-On ne peut rien te cacher, répondit-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle attendait qu'il fasse ce qu'elle espérait de son propre gré, lui-même. Soudain, Draco franchit la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres, doucement.

--------------------

Elle était allongée sur lui, la tête sur son torse, tout en jouant avec une de ses mèches blondes. Il n'avait rien fait, non, il avait estimé qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour franchir le cap, pour devenir plus que ce qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà entre eux. Lui passait sa main distraitement dans son dos, en regardant le plafond d'un air distrait. Ils avaient atterri sur le canapé pour plus de confort et d'aisance.

-Dis-moi, Draco, commença-t-elle.

-Oui Harry ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas savoir qui a fait tomber la bibliothèque ?

Après ses paroles, Harry releva la tête pour lui faire directement face.

-Je le sais déjà.

Harry leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Je ne voyais pas en quoi ça te concernait.

-Bien sûr que si !! Je te signale que les Serpentard voulaient me cass-

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle se tut immédiatement. Le blond n'était pas censé savoir qu'elle avait tout entendu le jour où il était à l'infirmerie.

-Comment tu sais ça, Harry ? dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

-Et bien… Je voulais juste te rendre une petite visite à l'infirmerie, pour voir comment tu te portais, et puis je suis arrivée au moment où tu faisais le bilan de la bibliothèque avec les autres Serpentard. Alors, qui a fait tomber la bibliothèque ?

-Peu importe, répondit Draco.

-M'en fiche ! Je veux le savoir ! commença à s'énerver Harry.

-Bon, d'accord, conçut le blond, voyant l'état de la jeune fille. C'était juste deux Poufsouffle qui s'étaient énervés l'un contre l'autre, et l'un d'eux a jeté un sort l'autre. Seulement, il l'a raté, et ça a fait d'abord tanguer la bibliothèque et ensuite tomber. Satisfaite ?

-Si c'est vrai, oui.

-C'est la vérité, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont raconté.

-Comment tu les as retrouvés ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir.

Harry ne répliqua pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez moi ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Draco la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est quoi encore c'te question ? dit-il en se relevant.

La jeune fille dut se relever aussi à regrets, et s'assit sur le canapé correctement, suivi du blondinet.

-Je veux juste savoir qu'est-ce qui t'a plu chez moi.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Et bien, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'est-ce qui plaît à son petit copain ! Enfin, moi j'aimerais savoir.

Draco ne dit rien, mais sembla réfléchir.

-Tes talents au Quidditch.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-J'ai pas fini. Je te croyais beaucoup moins douce que ça, mais Jordan m'a prouvé le contraire. Et puis, tu es bien plus belle en fille qu'en garçon, même balafrée.

-Sympa, murmura-t-elle.

Draco se pencha vers elle pour lui faire un bisous sur la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Mais je t'aime quand même…

--------------------

Harry était contente, Draco lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Après ça, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, et lui avait dit qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, en un long monologue sans fin. Malgré tout, le blond l'avait écouté avec intérêt.

Maintenant, elle se trouvait attablée devant le dîner prestigieux des elfes de maison, dans la Grande Salle animée.

-Harry ! s'écria Ron en accourant vers elle.

Tout le monde avait été étonné de ne pas voir Ron le premier attablé devant le repas, lui qui, la plupart du temps, dévorait tout en un clin d'œil devant les yeux ahuris de ses amis et copains.

-Je t'ai cherchée partout !

Il s'assit entre Hermione et elle.

-Mais dis-moi, commença-t-il. Comment tu faisais dans les vestiaires après les entraînements de Quidditch ?

-Comment ça ?

-Pour pas que l'on voit que tu étais une fille !

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'étais toujours la dernière à me déshabiller. Et puis, avant de sortir avec Hermione, tu étais bien trop occupé à me parler d'elle plutôt qu'à me regarder me changer.

A ces mots, la table entière des Gryffondor explosa de rire. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard pour apercevoir Draco écouter sans conviction une Pansy qui gesticulait dans tous les sens tout en parlant de elle ne savait quoi. Le pauvre blond tirait une de ces têtes !

-Harry ! s'écria soudainement encore Ron. Angelina est furax contre toi ! Tu n'as pas assisté à un seul entraînement de Quidditch !

A ces paroles, Harry se plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle avait complètement oubli !!

FIN

Voilà, c'est fini !! J'espère que vous avez aimé et… Ça mérite toujours une review ou pas ?

[3] Alors, c'est une chanson basque de Ken Zazpi, qui en passant, est un super groupe. Bon, passons à la traduc :

_« Dis à la pluie de ne pas tomber à nouveau,_

_Dis à la solitude de ne pas venir aujourd'hui._

_Tu es la corde qui me retient, celle qui m'étrangle,_

_Les rêves que je fais, ceux qui m'échappent._

_Pour toi, je volerais la lune du soir,_

_Et toi tu restes aveugle à cette lumière,_

_En souriant, après m'avoir fait mal, tu provoqueras mes larmes,_

_Mon feu s'est éteint,_

_Mais tu n'es pas la seule étoile du soir, tu ne l'es pas !!_

_Dis que ce que je ressens n'est pas réel,_

_Un moment pour le croire, ce n'est pas assez. » _


End file.
